WO AI NI 520
by YooraShin14
Summary: Luhan dan Sehun adalah sepasang suami istri yang telah dikaruniai dua orang buah hati. Mereka hidup dengan tenang, tercukupi dan harmonis seperti kebanyakan keluarga lain di dunia ini. Tapi bagaimana jika tiba-tiba muncul pihak ketiga yang akan menghancurkan hubungan Hunhan? Bagaimana nasib rumah tangga mereka? / HUNHAN with HaowenZiyu
1. Chapter 1

WO AI NI

Genre : Romance(maybe), family.

Rated : T

Cast : OH SEHUN, LUHAN, ZIYU&HAOWEN(ULZANG KIDS)

Cast bisa bertambah ya..

Author : YooRa

Summary :

Luhan dan Sehun adalah sepasang suami istri yang telah dikaruniai dua orang buah hati. Mereka hidup dengan tenang, tercukupi dan harmonis seperti kebanyakan keluarga lain di dunia ini. Tapi bagaimana jika tiba-tiba muncul pihak ketiga yang akan menghancurkan hubungan Hunhan? Bagaimana nasib rumah tangga mereka? / HUNHAN with HaowenZiyu

CAST HANYA MILIK TUHAN DAN ORANGTUA MEREKA. SAYA CUMA MAU PINJAM UNTUK MENJADIKAN MEREKA PEMAIN DALAM FANFICTION ABAL INI.

Ini Murni Ide Saya!

WARNING!

IT'S YAOI! BOY BOY / TYPO BERTEBARAN! / TIDAK SESUAI EYD!

GA SUKA YAOI? SILAHKAN OUT DARI SINI

TRIMAKASIH..

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Seorang namja cantik itu terlihat sedang sibuk. Ia terus berjalan kesana-kemari memutari seluruh ruangan yang ada dirumah/? Dan kadang ia sedikit menggerutu dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Wajah yang terlihat kusut, rambut yang acak-acakan, dan seperti seseorang yang belum mandi. Tetapi kecantikannya masih terpancarkan jelas diwajahnya. Walau ia terlihat seperti ini pun ia masih terlihat manis dan membuat orang yang melihatnya akan gemas dan ingin mencubit pipinya.

Tapi ketauhilah, namja cantik ini sudah menikah dan sudah memiliki dua orang putra yang tidak kalah manis dengan ibunya, Luhan. Namja cantik yang sangat beruntung dapat menikah dengan seorang lelaki tampan, berparas tinggi dan tegas. Oh Sehun, nama suaminya.

"Luhan! Ambilkan dasiku sayang."

" _Iya. Aku ambilkan Hunnie"_

"Eomma! Talikan sepatu Haowen! Haowen tidak bisa eomma! Ppali!"

" _Sebentar sayang, eomma sedang memakaikan dasi Appa"_

"Eomma.. Ziyu lapal eomma. Eomma.. Ziyu mau susu"

" _Nde Ziyu, sebentar"_

"Eomma Ppali! Haowen sudah telat! EOMMA!"

" _Iya sayang, eomma kesana"_

"Sayang.. Sepatuku juga! Oh dan jangan lupa tasnya juga!"

" _kau coba ambil sendiri Hunah. Aku sedang mengikat tali sepatu Hao."_

"Eomma.. huweeeee.. hiks hiks.. eomma.."

" _Ada apa Ziyu-yaa"_

Teriakan-teriakan itu adalah suara gaduh yang ditumbulkan dari rumah keluarga Oh. Luhan, orang yang terus merasa dipanggil dan diteriaki itu terus setia melayani ketiga malaikat berharganya itu. Ia terus mondar-mandir kesana kemari untuk melayani suaminya menyiapkan perlengkapan untuk kekantor, memakaikan sepatu untuk anaknya yang akan masuk sekolah, dan menyuapi sang bungsu makan.

Kadang Luhan juga mengacak rambutnya yang sedikit pusing dan menghela napas pelan. Tetapi tetap saja ini ia lakukan untuk ketiga 'malaikatnya'. Ia mau melakukan apapun demi mereka bertiga.

"Sehunah, pulang cepat, Ok?" Luhan dengan telaten merapikan jas yang dikenakan oleh suaminya, Oh Sehun.

"Baiklah sayang, akan aku usahakan." Ucap Sehun lalu mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas dan beralih mengecup pipi sang anak bungsu Ziyu yang tengah berdiri disamping sang eomma.

 _Ziyu memang mirip sekali dengan eommanya Luhan. Sedikit pemalu, dan memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik. Benar-benar Luhan kecil._

"Ayo Appa! Nanti telat, Haowen tidak mau telat pergi kesekolah!" Teriakan nyaring itu terdengar dari Haowen, anak sulung Luhan&Sehun. Ia tengah berlari terbirit-birit dari dalam rumah.

"Haowen, jangan terburu-buru seperi itu, Haowen belum telat kok. Jam masuk sekolah Hao masih lama" Luhan mengelus pelan rambut hitam Haowen agar anaknya ini sedikit lebih tenang dan tidak terburu-buru.

 _Kalau Haowen ini mirip sekali dengan sang Appa. Haowen anak yang memiliki disiplin tinggi, pekerja keras, tegas, dan sedikit keras kepala. Persis sepert Sehun. Sehun kecil. :D_

"Tidak Haowen mau berangkat sekarang!" Haowen dengan yakin langsung pergi berlari begitu saja menuju mobil sang ayah yang sudah terparkir didepan pintu rumah.

Tetapi ia merasa ada yang kurang. Haowen berbalik memandang kearah Eomma, appa, dan adiknya yang masih berdiri berada didepan teras yang terus menatap kearahnya. Luhan dan Sehun memandang Hao seperti membarikan sebuah kode.

Haowen yang peka pun langsung berlari menuju Appa dan Eommanya berada. Ia langsung mengecup pipi Luhan dan pipi sang adik bergantian. Luhan dan Sehun tersenyum tipis, ia senang dengan sikap Haowen yang manis ini walaupun kadang ia lupa harus berpamitan dengan eomma dan adiknya kalau akan pergi kesekolah.

"Eomma, Ziyu, Haowen pergi kesekolah dulu nde. Annyeong! Kajja Appa!" Haowen pun menarik pelan ujung jas Sehun sambil terus melambaikan tangannya pada Luhan dan Ziyu.

"Annyeong hyungie!" Ziyu yang tak kalah cutenya juga melambaikan tangannya kepada Appa dan Hyung-nya itu.

Sehun dan Luhan hanya saling melempar senyum manis mereka. Dan tak lama kemudian mobil mewah Sehun sudah berlalu dan membelah jalanan kota Seoul. Ia akan mengantarkan anaknya terlebih dahulu dan selanjutnya pergi menuju kantor tempat ia bekerja.

.

Benar-benar keluarga yang manis ya keluarga Sehun dan Luhan. Tapi bagaimana jika keluarga harmonis ini harus menghadapi sebuah konflik yang membuat hubungan mereka renggang karena pihak ketiga?

Siapa yang tega menghancurkan keluarga kecil ini?

Mau tau kelanjutannya? Review yang banyak! hehe

TBC

.

.

.

Haii! Maaf kata-kata dri ff ini masih banyak yang belum bisa dimengerti, dan judulnya ya ampunn.. WO AI NI. Gatau kenapa judulnya ini, _ngawur_ baru belajar membuat ff. Ini Ff pertama aku. Maaf kalo masih banyaaaaaak sekali kekurangan. Ini ff juga dadakan, baru buat langsung di posting. Jika ada kekuarngan akan Yoora coba perbaiki.

Dan ada nggak ya yang mau usul gimana konfliknya nanti di ff ini?

Sejujurnya Yoora belum terlalu memikirkan kelanjutan ff ini, karena takut nanti nggak ada yang suka :"( kalo ada yang suka, dan nggak sedikit, ya aku bakal semangat lanjutin ff Abal ini. Hehe..

Tadi juga awalnya sih langsung _ngawur lagi*_ waktungetik tentang 'pihak ketiga'. Dan entah itu mau gimana nanti.

Jadi pls ya kasih saran apa yang masih kurang di ff ini, trus kasih saran buat konflik yang akan muncul apa. Ato nggak usah ada konfliknya aja ya? Ahaha tapi nanti ga seru dong. Hehe Pokoknya review aja ya!

Trimakasih banyakk!

.

Wo Ai Ni

.

Yoo Ra

Wu Er Ling


	2. Chapter 2

WO AI NI

Genre : Romance(maybe), family.

Rated : T

Cast : OH SEHUN, LUHAN, ZIYU&HAOWEN(ULZANG KIDS)

Other cast : Irene

Author : YooRa

Summary :

Luhan dan Sehun adalah sepasang suami istri yang telah dikaruniai dua orang buah hati. Mereka hidup dengan tenang, tercukupi dan harmonis seperti kebanyakan keluarga lain di dunia ini. Tapi bagaimana jika tiba-tiba muncul pihak ketiga yang akan menghancurkan hubungan Hunhan? Bagaimana nasib rumah tangga mereka? / HUNHAN with HaowenZiyu

CAST HANYA MILIK TUHAN DAN ORANGTUA MEREKA. SAYA CUMA MAU PINJAM UNTUK MENJADIKAN MEREKA PEMAIN DALAM FANFICTION ABAL INI.

Ini Murni Ide Saya!

WARNING!

IT'S YAOI! BOY X BOY / TYPO BERTEBARAN! / TIDAK SESUAI EYD!

GA SUKA YAOI? SILAHKAN OUT DARI SINI

TRIMAKASIH..

.

.

Wo Ai Ni

.

.

520

.

.

"Siapkan aku tiket untuk terbang ke Korea, aku akan pulang hari ini juga."

Seorang wanita berperawakan cantik dan seksi itu baru saja menghubungi seseorang lewat smartphone nya. Ia tengah berada di balkon sebuah apartemen mewah yang memperlihatkan pemandangan menara Eifel.

Ya, wanita ini sedang ada di Paris. Negara yang dikenal dengan keromantisannya, dan siapapun yang tinggal disana, pasti mereka yang baru singgah disini untuk beberapa hari tidak akan rela meninggalkan kota ini. Paris.

Sama seperti halnya gadis ini, ia sudah sangat lama tinggal di Paris. Ia bahkan rela meninggalkan negara asalnya untuk menetap disini, entah karena suasana kota ini yang indah atau yang lain. Hanya dia yang tau.

.

.

.

WO AI NI

.

.

520

.

.

"Tuan, anda ada meeting mendadak pukul 3 sore dan nanti akan ada kunjungan perusahaan lain dari Jepang pada pukul 5 , Tuan"

"Meeting?" Sehun, pria yang disebut sebagai 'tuan' itu mendesis pelan. Ia mengurut dahinya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa pusing. Ia sudah cukup lelah dan ingin segera istirahat dan bertemu dengan anak-anak dan istrinya. Sehun telah berjanji akan pulang lebih awal dan akan hadir dalam acara makan malam. Luhan dan kedua anaknya pasti sangat kecewa dan sedih. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak ikut serta dalam acara makan malam dirumahnya.

"Apa tidak bisa ditunda? Seharusnya mereka mengabariku dulu." suara Sehun yang halus tapi masih terkesan tegas itu membuat asistennya sedikit terkejut dan../takut.

"Maafkan saya tuan, saya baru mendapat kabar ini baru saja. Dan Tuan Nobi sudah dalam perjalanan ke Korea."

"Baiklah.. "

" _Mianhae Lu.."_

 _._

 _._

Akhrinya, pekerjaan Sehun sudah selesai. Ia sudah melaksanakan meeting untuk membahas tentang keuangan perusahaannya dan pertemuan dengan perusahaan dari Jepang. Ia merasa lelah sekali. Sehun melirik ke arloji dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

" _Tunggu aku Luhan"_

 _._

 _._

Ia yakin Haowen dan Ziyu sudah tidur. Anak-anaknya biasa tidur pukul 8 malam. Ibunya pasti tidak mengizinkan sang anak untuk tidur larut. Apalagi untuk usia anak-anak seperti Ziyu, bahkan Haowen yang berusia 5 tahun itu juga tidak boleh kurang tidur. Luhan pasti sedih jika anak-anaknya sakit atau kenapa-kenapa.

Tapi, tebakan Sehun salah, saat ia sudah sampai dirumah dan mulai memasuki ruang tengah.

"Appa, kenapa pulangnya lama sekali!"

Suara cempreng itu.. Oh.. Itu suara Haowen, ia berkacak pinggang didepan Sehun dengan tatapan yang tidak kalah datarnya dengan wajah sang ayah.

"Appa.. appa lama. Appa ngapain di kantor?" Kali ini suara halus dan sedikit logat bayinya. Ini suara Ziyu. Ia langsung berdiri didekat sang Hyung dan ikut menirukan gaya sang kakak. Walau wajahnya memang sangat.. sangat tidak mendukung. Lihatlah wajahnya kali ini sangat manis dan tidak ada kesan galak mirip seperti ibunya, Luhan.

"Kalian belum tidur?" Sehun segera berjongkok didepan kedua anaknya, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia tidak mau anaknya terlalu memikirkan apa yang Sehun lakukan dikantor. Walau hanya meeting dan pertemuan dengan rekan perusahaan lain . Untuk apa anak sekecil Haowen dan Ziyu tau tentang pekerjaan apa yang Sehun lakukan. Ini tidak terlalu penting untuk mereka. Yang penting ia bekerja untuk menghidupi keluarganya. Itu saja. "Appa bekerja sayang.. maaf ya."

"Appa jahat! Tidak pernah makan malam bersama kita!" Haowen memukul lengan kekar Sehun dengan sekali pukulan. Ia juga menampakkan wajah sangarnya kali ini. Ia melotot dan menggerakan bibirnya imut.

"Maaf.. Kan Appa sudah minta maaf. Beso.."

"Besok-besok terus! Nanti juga lupa lagi!" kini Sehun dan Haowen seperti sedang adu mulut. Dan yang paling heboh adalah Haowen. Ziyu sejak tadi hanya diam dan menatap polos kearah ayah dan hyung-nya.

Dan aku lupa tentang Luhan. Dimana pria manis itu? Dia sedang duduk di kursi tamu dengan santainya sambil membaca buku, entah tentang apa. Ia seperti tidak peduli dengan keadaan anak-anaknya yang marah-marah kepada sang ayah yang kini telat pulang. Lagi.

Sejujurnya Luhan juga sangat kesal. Sehun selalu janji, dan janji akan pulang cepat. Tetapi lihatlah, ia tetap saja 'Telat' dan hanya berkata 'maaf ya' Oh! Itu sangat menyebalkan. Mungkin itu pikiran Luhan saat ini.

"Ok, ok. Besok sebagai gantinya Appa akan ajak Ziyu dan Haowen ke kebun binatang bagaimana?" ucap Sehun untuk mencairkan keadaan saat ini. Walaupun ia juga ragu akan dapat menepati janjinya kali ini.

Ziyu dan Haowen yang mendengarnya pun langsung bersorak gembira. Tanpa aba-aba Haowen langsung mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya didepan wajah sang ayah. Ziyu yang selalu mengikuti kelakukan sang kakak ikut mengacungkan jarinya. Sehun dengan sedikit keragunan tetap membalas mengaitkan/? Jarinya dengan jari anak-anaknya.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kalian harus tidur ok?" Sehun langsung bangun dari jongkoknya dan mendorong pelan, sangat pelan malahan, tubuh Ziyu dan Haowen.

"Ok!" Ziyu dan Haowen langsung berlari menuju kamar mereka. Ziyu dan Haowen memang sudah pisah ranjang dengan kedua orangtuanya, tetapi mereka tetap tidur bersama satu ruangan dengan berbeda ranjang.

Luhan yang sejak tadi hanya diam langsung menutup bukunya setelah berakhirnya perang seorang ayah dengan anak-anakny. Ia berjalan begitu saja melewati tubuh Sehun. Dan reflek Sehun langsung menarik lengan Luhan. Luhan awalnya memberontak tapi akhirnya ia mau mendengarkan Sehun. Mungkin tentang pembelaannya karena pulang telat.

"Tadi aku ada meeting, Lu."

' _TUH KAN!'_ Luhan langsung mendesah kasar. Ia tetap tidak mau menatap wajah Sehun yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan itu.

"iya-iya aku tau. Aku ingin tidur sekarang." Luhan melepaskan kasar pegangan tangan Sehun dilengannya dan berjalan menuju kekamarnya. Kamarnya dengan Sehun tentunya.

"Setidaknya tidurkan anak-anak jangan sampai lewat jam tidur mereka. itu tidak baik untuk mereka"

Suara berat Sehun menghentikan pergerakan langkah Luhan. Ia menoleh kearah Sehun. Ia ganti menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tak kalah tajam dengan Sehun, walau masih ada kesan manisnya.

"Aku sudah membujuk mereka sejak pukul 7 tadi, tetapi mereka sendiri yang keukeuh ingin menunggu sang ayah OH SEHUN!" balas Luhan dengan penuh penekanan pada kata 'OH SEHUN'. aura kemarahan sudah terlihat dari Luhan. Nafasnya juga sudah tak beraturan.

"Kau marah?"

"Aku tidak marah!"

BOHONG! Ya, Sehun tau Luhan saat ini sedang marah, ia mencoba mendekati Luhan dan memeluknya tetapi Luhan masih menolaknya dengan menghempaskan rangkulan tangan Sehun pada pinggangnya.

"KAU KEMANA SAJA EOH? BERKENCAN DENGAN PARA NOONA? KENAPA SETIAP HARI PULANG TELAT? KAU SELINGKUH? KAU PUNYA KEKASIH? SIAPA? APA YANG KAU SEMBUNYIKAN DARIKU OH SEHUN!"

Dan akhirnya Luhan berani mengungkapkan rasa hatinya dan sekarang ia sudah merasa sangat lega dengan ucapannya walaupun Sehun mungkin juga tidak terima atau apa. Ia sudah lama ingin mengungkapkan uneg-unegnya sejak dulu.

"KENCAN? SELIGKUH? JANGAN MENGADA-ADA LUHAN. KENAPA TIBA-TIBA KAU SEPERTI INI!? APA KAU MERAGUKAN KU SALAMA INI!?"

kini Sehun balik marah dengan Luhan. Ia tidak terima juga jika dia dibilang selingkuh dengan orang lain. Apa seperti ini Ia didepan sang istri. Bekerja sampai larut malam, tapi ia dibilang selingkuh dengan orang lain.

"KATAKAN SAJA!" dan Luhan pun meneteskan air matanya. Ia tidak tahan lagi dengan semua yang ada di hati dan pikirannya. Ia hanya takut saja Sehun akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Luhan aku sedang tak ingin berdebat. Dan kumohon simpan semua tuduhanmu itu besok. Kita bicara besok pagi. Aku benar-benar lelah, aku ingin tidur." Dengan langkah cepat Sehun meninggalkan Luhan yang masih menangis pelan di ruang tengah.

"Kau jahat Sehun-ah"

.

.

WO AI NI

.

.

Kalian bisa menyebutku egois atau apapun itu, tapi aku benar-benar lelah dengan semua ini. Sehun suamiku selalu bersikap menyebalkan. Dia sering , err lebih tepatnya 'selalu' tidak menepati janjinya, entah untuk makan malam bersama atau janji yang lain bahkan dengan anak-anaknya. Ia selalu berbohong, dia pembohong besar. Ia selalu mementingkan kepentingan pekerjaannya dan selalu menomor duakan keluarga, menurutku.

Dan kejadian tadi malam, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menyadarkannya saja, untuk tidak terlalu larut untuk pulang kerja. Tapi kalian bisa melihatnya kan? Sehun bahkan sangat tidak peduli dengan ucapanku. Dan tega meninggalkanku sendiri di ruang tengah. Suami macam apa dia ini.

Aku ingat akan janjinya hari ini. Sehun berjanji akan mengajak Haowen dan Ziyu ke kebun binatang. Dan aku berani bertaruh jika Sehun akan _mengatakan 'maaf sayang, appa ada acara mendadak. Besok Minggu depan ya.'_

Dan benar saja..

"Appa kajja ke kebun binatang! Hari ini hari Minggu!"

"Mwo? Hari ini Minggu? Aku kira masih besok. Maaf sayang, appa tidak bisa jika sekarang. Hari ini appa ada janji dengan teman appa. Maaf ya"

Aku benar kan? Sehun pasti mengingkari janjinya lagi. dan sekarang aku harus menenangkan tangisan Ziyu dan Haowen yang meraung-raung tidak terima jika ayahnya mengingkari janjinya lagi.

.

.

WO AI NI

.

.

"Appa janji besok kita ke kebun binatang." Sehun mencoba menenangkan Haowen di pelukan Luhan. Ia mengelus rambut hitam sang anak. Ziyu, si bungsu juga tak kalah heboh dengan tangisannya. Dan membuat Luhan menghela nafas kasar(lagi).

"Sudahlah Sehun. Jangan berjanji atau mengatakan apapun lagi pada anak-anak. Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan mereka? jika kau benar-benar ada janji sekarang, pergilah!" Dengan sekali tarikan nafas, Luhan mengatakan serentetan kalimat itu pada Sehun. ia kembali menenangkan tangisan sang anak.

Dan bagaimana dengan Sehun, ia hanya diam mencoba untuk berpikir. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Tapi tida berapa lama kemudian Sehun bangkit dari duduknya. ia mengambil tas yang ada di kursi.

"Baiklah. Aku.."

Hampir saja Sehun akan mengatakan 'aku akan pulang cepat' tapi ia urungkan niatnya itu. Ia juga tidak yakin dapat pulang lebih awal. Tanpa basa-basi Sehun mencium pucuk kepala Haowen dan Ziyu secara bergantiam. Dan terakhir ia juga mengelus rambut Luhan sayang. Ia yakin Luhan akan menolak jika ia hanya sekedar mengecup rambutnya.

.

.

Sehun mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada stir mobil. Berulang kali ia menghela nafasnya. Ia sangat tidak enak hati pada anak-anaknya. Dan pada Luhan juga tentunya. Tadi pagi juga ia belum sempat mengobrol dengan Luhan. Dan ia juga harus mengingkari janjinya dengan anak-anak. Sungguh, Sehun merasa sangat gelisah. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi dengan Haowen dan Ziyu. Mereka pasti kecewa padanya.(jelas)

Ia sadar ia sering mengingkari janjinya dengan keluarganya. Ia sadar betul apa yang telah ia lakukan. Tapi entah mengapa Sehun tetap saja melakukan kesalahannya berulang-ulang. Ia hanya bisa berkata 'appa janji' dan 'appa minta maaf'. Tolong seseorang katakana pada Sehun bahwa ia benar-benar kelewatan.

.

.

Dan disnilah sekarang Sehun. Ia menghentikan mobilnya disebuah bandara di Seoul. Ia akan menjemput temannya yang pulang dari Paris. Dan baru beberapa menit di bandara. Orang yang sedang Sehun jemput sudah berada didepan mata. Sehun segera menghampiri temannya itu. Ia sedikit berlari dan sampailah ia didepan temannya itu.

"Irene!"

"Oppa!"

.

.

.

TBC

Yoora mau ngasih tau umur Cast yang ada di ff ini:

-Sehun : 27 tahun

-Luhan : 27 tahun

-Haowen : 5 tahun

-Ziyu : 3 tahun

-Irene (cast baru) : 25 tahun

.

.

Dan maafkan aku kalo hasilnya tidak memuaskan.

Ini pasaran sekale ya ceritanya. Ahahaha. Ceritanya mudah ditebak yekan? Ahahaha biarin deh.

Oiya, makasih ya yang udah review ff ini. Makasih sekali ya! Dan yang udah kasih saran, makasih banget.. aku hargai saran kalian. Ada yang minta buat bikin yang sad & hurt. Dan ada yang minta jangan terlalu sedih, garela katanya kalo HH pisah. :" sama dong

aku jadi bingung mau dibikin gimana. Dan jujur ya, bikin yang hurt itu susah, menurutku, karena aku juga masih baru di dunia ff.

Dan kayanya seru juga ya kalo bikin sad ending gtu. Hunhan pisah*dicekik HHS* bisa gua pertimbangkan kalo yang minta ini ahaha

Ada saran lagi ga buat ff ini? Review sekarang juga ya!

.

.

BIG THANKS TO :

Nisaramaidah28 / laabaikands / nabilapermatahati / LisnaOhLu120 / Arifahohse / kimyori95 / KjLiey / hunexohan / rikha-chan / ronanieki28 / Guest / AnggiChannieYL / Lissa Oh


	3. Chapter 3

Annyeong!

Aku mau membenarkan kata-kata ku yang kemaren bakal bikin sad ending ff ini. Itu banyak banget yang protes dan marah-marah.. :v Aku Cuma bercanda kok ya.. T.T Tapi ya mau gimana lagi kalo jadinya nanti sad ending? Ahahaha Nggak kok.. ntar bakal bikinnya happy ending.

Kaget juga waktu liat komennya. Tapi gapapa lah.. Aku tetep seneng kok. Trimakasih banget deh pokoknya.

Dan ada yang minta fast update. Ini udah fast update belum ya..? hahaha Tapi tetep aja Yoora gabisa bikin panjang, untuk chapter ini juga belum bisa panjang. Maaf ya yg kemarin minta dipanjangin tapi Yoora ga bisa nurutin, mian.. dan… ada yang mau Kai atau Chanyeol dimasukin di ff ini belum bisa aku masukin di chapter ini. Mungkin Chapter depan. Mungkin loh..

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

WO AI NI

Genre : Romance(maybe), family.

Rated : T

Cast : OH SEHUN, LUHAN, ZIYU&HAOWEN(ULZANG KIDS)

Other cast : Irene.

Author : YooRa

Summary :

Luhan dan Sehun adalah sepasang suami istri yang telah dikaruniai dua orang buah hati. Mereka hidup dengan tenang, tercukupi dan harmonis seperti kebanyakan keluarga lain di dunia ini. Tapi bagaimana jika tiba-tiba muncul pihak ketiga yang akan menghancurkan hubungan Hunhan? Bagaimana nasib rumah tangga mereka? / HUNHAN with HaowenZiyu

CAST HANYA MILIK TUHAN DAN ORANGTUA MEREKA. SAYA CUMA MAU PINJAM UNTUK MENJADIKAN MEREKA PEMAIN DALAM FANFICTION ABAL INI.

Ini Murni Ide Saya!

WARNING!

IT'S YAOI! BOY X BOY / TYPO BERTEBARAN! / TIDAK SESUAI EYD!

GA SUKA YAOI? SILAHKAN OUT DARI SINI

TRIMAKASIH..

.

.

.

.

.

Sebelumnya..

 _Dan disnilah sekarang Sehun. Ia menghentikan mobilnya disebuah bandara di Seoul. Ia akan menjemput temannya yang pulang dari Paris. Dan baru beberapa menit di bandara. Orang yang sedang Sehun jemput sudah berada didepan mata. Sehun segera menghampiri temannya itu. Ia sedikit berlari dan sampailah ia didepan temannya itu._

" _Irene!"_

" _Oppa!"_

.

.

Irene, teman yang Sehun jemput itu tanpa aba-aba langsung memeluk tubuh Sehun erat, Sehun pun akhirnya juga membalas pelukan gadis ini.

"Aku merindu kan mu Oppa!"

Dan momen saling memeluk itu menjadi bahan tontonan di bandara. Banyak yang memandang takjud dan ada pula yang memandang Sehun dan Irene iri. 'benar-benar pasangan yang serasi ya' ucap beberapa orang disana yang melihat pemandangan indah itu.

"Oppa, ayo pergi. Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan eomma dan appa!" Irene menarik-narik ujung jas yang Sehun kenakan. Dia terlihat sangat manis dan cute sekaligus. Membuat Sehun gemas dengan wanita yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya ini.

"Kau tidak merindukan ku eoh?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada yang dibuat-buat kesal.

"Aniyo! Aku juga merindukan mu, Oppa!" Irene balas tersenyum dengan menunjukkan gigi putihnya yang rapi dan putih/?

"Arraseo arraseo.. Kajja kita kerumahmu"

Sehun pun pergi beriringan dengan Irene. Irene meraih lengan kekar milik Sehun dan bergelayut manja dilengannya. Sehun hanya diam dan menerima Irene yang bersandar pada lengannya. Ia mengelus kepala Irene sayang dan tersenyum kecil. Ia membayangkan masa lalunya bersama Irene dulu saat masih sekolah.

" _Irene-ah, kau sudah besar. Tetapi sifatmu masih tetap sama"_

.

.

 _._

" _Oppa, tolong aku!" Seorang gadis manis dan cantik itu berusaha naik keatas pohon tetapi selalu gagal, entah apa yang ia lakukan tapi itu terlihat lucu bagi seorang lelaki tampan dan tinggi itu yang hanya bisa tertawa lepas melihat gadis yang berada dibawah pohon dan tengah dikejar seekor angsa. Lelaki itu sudah berada diatas pohon._

" _Awas Irene! Angsa itu mendekat! hahaha" Sehun, ucap lelaki itu dengan nada sok khawatir, dan bukannya menolong gadis itu, tetapi malah membuatnya semakin takut._

" _Sehun Oppa! Tolong! Kenapa kau hanya tertawa! Huweee.." Irene nama gadis itu mulai menangis tetapi masih berusaha untuk naik keatas pohon tanpa bantuan Sehun._

" _Oppa jahat..! huwee" tangisan Irene semakin keras dan membuat angsa yang tadi mengejarnya lari menjauh dari Irene. Mungkin takut dengan suara tangisnya. Irene dapat bernafas lega tapi tetap saja kesal pada Sehun yang tidak mau menolongnya, dan ia masih setia dengan tangisannya dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya._

 _Sehun yang tau jika angsanya telah pergi segera turun dari pohon dan menghampiri Irene. Ia masih tertawa kecil disamping Irene._

" _Sudahlah Irene, angsanya sudah pergi kok." Sehun pun berusaha merangkul Irene, tetapi Irene menghindar dan malah menendang 'anu' Sehun dengan tidak sengaja._

" _Aww!" Sehun menjerit/? Dengan kerasnya. Ia tidak menyangka Irene akan menendang 'anu'nya._

 _Irene yang mendengar jeritan Sehun langsung membuka wajahnya dan terkejut dengan apa yang ia lakukan._

" _Apa aku menendang penis mu, oppa?" Tanya Irene polos disela-sela tangisannya._

" _NDE! Ini sakit tau!" Adu Sehun dengan galaknya, tetapi kemarahan Sehun itu malah membuat Irene tertawa dan menghapus air matanya dengan kasar._

" _Oppa, kau lucu!"_

" _Yak! Awas kamu Irene!"_

.

.

.

Mobil sport milik Sehun berhenti disebuah rumah mewah dikeluarga milik Irene. Ia segera turun dan disusul Irene yang membuka pintu mobilnya. Sehun membantu Irene menurunkan koper dan tas-tas milik Irene.

"Gomawo, oppa. Sudah mau menjemputku dan mengantarku pulang."

"Nde, tapi aku harus pulang sekarang Irene. Mian" Sehun langsung melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk kemobil lagi, tapi lengannya ditahan oleh Irene. Sehun menoleh kearah Irene dan menatap Irene.

"Mampir dulu. Aku juga ingin kita jalan-jalan dan mengenang masa lalu kita dulu, oppa." Irene berusaha untuk menghentikan Sehun dan mengajaknya untuk berjalan-jalan.

"Ayolah.."

"Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu kan?"

"Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Mau ya?"

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu Irene lontarkan semuanya agar Sehun mau menemaninya. Ia juga sangat merindukan sosok Sehun, sosok yang benar-benar ia cintai, ya, ia cintai..

"Baiklah, Irene."

.

.

.

Setelah perginya Sehun dari rumah, keadaan rumah keluarga Oh hanya diselimuti suasan hening. Tidak ada suara tawa, tangisan, ataupun candaan. Tidak ada suara TV maupun suara nyanyian lagu.

Haowen dan Ziyu sudah tenang sejak 10 menit Sehun pergi. Luhan sedikit lega karena anak-anaknya sudah berhenti rewel. Ia segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah kamarnya. Sedangkan Haowen dan Ziyu hanya duduk diam di ruang tengah alias _lagi ngambek._ Dan mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan tertidur di sofa.

Dikamar milik Hunhan, Luhan mendudukkan pantatnya dikasurnya, ia mengambil sebuah handphone dan mengetik nama 'suamiku tersayang'

"Telfon, tidak, telfon, tidak…"

Jujur saja Luhan merasa sedikit bersalah karena telah menuduh suaminya itu berselingkuh. Ia takut Sehun kesal dan pergi meninggalkannya. Dan ia merasa bahwa perginya Sehun hari ini karena pertengkaran kemarin. Padahal Sehun sudah mengatakan jika mereka akan membicarakannya baik-baik tentang pertengkaran itu pagi ini. Tapi Sehun malah pergi entah kemana.

.

.

.

WO AI NI

.

.

.

 _Entahlah apa yang sedang kurasakan ini. Kurasa aku merasa sedikit bersalah dengan Sehun karena aku menfitnahnya berselingkuh. Tapi entahlah, itu hanya sebuah firasat dan keluar begitu saja dari mulutku saat aku mengatakannya tadi malam. Apa aku keterlaluan pada Sehun? Mianhae Sehunah.._

 _Aku akan meminta maaf padanya nanti setelah dia pulang. Ya, aku harus meminta maaf padanya._

Tidak taukah kau, Lu, Sehun sekarang sedang bersenang-senang dengan seorang wanita. Ia pergi bukan karena mu, Lu.

.

.

.

WO AI NI

.

.

Malamnya, dirumah keluarga Oh.

"Eomma, kalau 7 ditambah 2 itu berapa ya?"

Kini Luhan, Ziyu, dan Haowen sedang berada dikamar HaoZi, Luhan sedang mengajarkan anak sulungnya berhitung dan menggambar di meja belajar milik Haowen tentunya. Dan Ziyu sudah 20 menit yang lalu tertidur lelap dipangkuan Luhan. Anak ini memang tidak bisa jika tidur terlalu larut, kecuali malam itu..(ingat? :p)

"Coba Haowen hitung dengan jari. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 nah.. lalu tambahkan 2 jari mu lagi." Luhan tengah menerangkan sebuah jawaban yang tadi Haowen tanyakan padanya.

Haowen pun menurut dan menggerakkan kedua tangannya, dan mendengarkan instruksi dari Luhan. Ia menekuk jari-jarinya dan bergumam sambil menghitung.

"tiga, empat, lima, enam, tujuh, delapan, Sembilan! Jawabannya Sembilan kan eomma?"

"Nde, jawabannya Sembilan. Aigo.. anak eomma sangat pintar nde." Luhan mengusak lembut rambut Haowen penuh kasih sayang.

Anaknya ini memang pintar karena dari ayahnya, Sehun, yang memang sangat jenius. Tapi bukannya Luhan tidak pintar, ia lebih mendalami tentang musik. Dulunya saat kuliah ia mengambil jurusan music dan ingin mengajar disebuah sekolah menjadi guru music. Tapi karena Sehun, ia mengurungkan keinginannya itu dan menuruti kata Sehun yang melarangnya untuk mengajar.

Dan saat mengingat tentang Sehun, itu membuat hati Luhan gelisah kembali. Pasalnya sampai saat ini Sehun memang belum pulang. Perasaan itu kembali Luhan rasakan. Ia takut Sehunnya pergi..

.

Aigooo Sehunah! Tidak taukah kau istrimu ini sangat merindukanmu dan sangat merasa bersalah tetapi memang kau sedang tidak marah dengan Luhan kan?! tapi malah bersenang-senang dengan seorang wanita!? -_-

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Luhan dan anak-anak sudah tidur sejak tadi. Dan jam 10 itu juga, Sehun baru pulang dari kencan/? Nya bersama Irene. Ia berjalan dengan perlahan takut membangunkan istrinya yang sudah terlelap membelakanginya. Sehun pun menyalakan lampu dan membuat Luhan terbangun. Luhan mengucek matanya dan mulai duduk dipinggir kasur.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

"Oh, Luhan? Maaf membangunkanmu." Sehun yang tersadar akan terbangunnya Luhan langsung menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang mengganti pakaiannya.

"Tak apa. Kau mau mandi? Akan ku siapkan air hangat" Luhan baru akan berdiri dari duduknya tapi Sehun langsung mencegahnya.

"Tidak usah. Aku ingin langsung tidur saja."

"Baiklah."

Dan bisa kalian lihat jika suasana dikamar itu sangatlah canggung. Tidak ada panggilan sayang atau embel-embel yeobo. Mungkin karena masih terbawa suasana tadi pagi.

Dan Luhan yang memang sudah sejak tadi ingin segera mengakhiri perang dingin ini. Dengan kesungguhan hatinya, ia akan segera meminta maaf sekarang. Ia segera bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai mendekati tubuh Sehun, dan..

'Greeppp'

Luhan tiba-tiba langsung memeluk tubuh Sehun dari belakang dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada punggung tegap suaminya itu.

"Mianhae Sehunah. Kau pasti kesal karena aku menuduhmu. Mianhae.. hiks" luhan mulai terisak setelah mengatakan kalimat itu. Tubuhnya ikut bergetar hebat. Ia juga mempererat pelukannya seperti mengharapkan Sehun tidak akan pergi lagi.

"Nd..nde Lu.. baby a.. aku memaafkanmu kok." Jawab Sehun dengan sedikit gugup. Ia pun melepas pelukan Luhan dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sang istri yang masih setia dengan tangisannya.

Sebenarnya Sehun juga tidak mengerti kenapa Luhan menangis dan meminta maaf padanya. Ia tahu jika ini bukan salah Luhan. Ia sadar ini adalah murni kesalahannya. Ia yang tega dengan keluarganya dan meninggalkan mereka lama.

Akan lebih baik jika setahu Luhan, ia pergi karena marah dan kecewa pada Luhan, ketimbang Luhan tau yang sebenarnya, jika yang benar ia pergi berjalan-jalan dengan Irene. Ia bahkan tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan pertengkaran kemarin malam. Tapi bagaimana pun itu juga, Sehun juga merasa sedikit, ya,sedikit bersalah. Ia bukannya mau membohongi Luhan. Tapi mungkin memang ini yang terbaik. Ia tidak ingin hubungan mereka tambah memburuk.

 _Mianhae lu.._

 _._

 _._

Dan kini posisi Sehun dan Luhan saling berpelukan. Sehun mencium harum wangi rambut Luhan dan juga mengecupnya sesekali. Luhan juga sudah berhenti dari isakannya. Dan tanpa diduga Sehun langsung menarik tubuh Luhan keranjang.

"Bolehkan, Lu?"

Sehun memasang smirk khasnya dan mulai menindihi Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa pasrah dan menuruti keinginan suaminya. Ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk pasangan ini.

Dan selanjutnya silahkan bayangkan sendiri-sendiri,, ahahaha

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf ya kalau hasilnya tidak memuaskan. Maaaaaafffff! Bikinnya juga ngebut dan terburu-buru. Dan aku juga belum sempat baca ulang. -_- takut nanti jadi pengen ganti cerita/?

Dan buat chapter selanjutnya mungkin bakal aku posting 2 minggu lagi. Karena aku lagi banyak acara penting dan kakak Yoora juga lagi sakit dan masuk Rumah sakit kemarin. Yoora sering bolak-balik kesana. Dan minta Doa nya ya biar kakak Yoora cepet sembuh.

Dan sekali lagi trimakasih buat yang mau baca ff ini. Gomawo!

WO AI NI 520


	4. Chapter 4

WO AI NI

Genre : Romance(maybe), family.

Rated : T

Cast : OH SEHUN, LUHAN, ZIYU&HAOWEN(ULZANG KIDS)

Other cast : Irene, Kim Jongin(KAI), Park Chanyeol. *bisa tambah

Author : YooRa

Summary :

Luhan dan Sehun adalah sepasang suami istri yang telah dikaruniai dua orang buah hati. Mereka hidup dengan tenang, tercukupi dan harmonis seperti kebanyakan keluarga lain di dunia ini. Tapi bagaimana jika tiba-tiba muncul pihak ketiga yang akan menghancurkan hubungan Hunhan? Bagaimana nasib rumah tangga mereka? / HUNHAN with HaowenZiyu

CAST HANYA MILIK TUHAN DAN ORANGTUA MEREKA. SAYA CUMA MAU PINJAM UNTUK MENJADIKAN MEREKA PEMAIN DALAM FANFICTION ABAL INI.

Ini Murni Ide Saya!

WARNING!

IT'S YAOI! BOY X BOY / TYPO BERTEBARAN! / TIDAK SESUAI EYD!

GA SUKA YAOI? SILAHKAN OUT DARI SINI

TRIMAKASIH..

.

.

Wo Ai Ni

.

.

Seorang wanita dan pria terlihat sedang duduk berhadapan disebuah meja disebuah kafe, jika kalian berfikir bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, kalian salah. Mereka hanya sebatas sepupu. Sang pria yang bersetelan T-shirt abu-abu dengan celana jeans biru dan sangat cocok untuk dipakai sang Pria. Sedangkan si wanita hanya menggenakan dress pink sederhananya dan benar-benar sangat pas dan sesuai dengan kulit putihnya.

"Untuk apa kau mengajakku kemari. Benar-benar mengganggu waktuku." Gerutu wanita bernama Irene. Irene menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada dan enggan menatap wajah pria yang sedang ia ajak bicara.

Ia merasa waktunya cukup terbuang percuma, Kai, pria ini tiba-tiba menelfonnya dan mengatakan jika ingin bertemu, dan 'katanya' ada hal yang penting untuk Kai kata kan padanya. Padahal ia akan pergi untuk berbelanja di mall hari ini. Tapi Kai memaksanya untuk bertemu.

"Irene, berhentilah mendekati Sehun lagi. Atau kau benar-benar akan merasakan sakit nantinya." Kalimat yang baru saja Kai katakan membuat Irene memincingkan matanya. Ia lantas segera berdiri dari kursinya.

"Berhenti mengatakan yang tidak-tidak Kai! Aku tau kau membencinya. Apa jangan-jangan kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Irene dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Sehun sudah menikah dan kau datang untuk kembali kepelukan Sehun? Bahkan Sehun sudah memiliki anak, Irene." Ucap Kai dengan sekali tarikan nafas.

Wajah Irene seketika saja berubah drastis. Ia merasa seakan ini hanya mimpi. Mimpi yang benar-benar sangat menakutkan. Dan ia ingin segera bangun dari mimpinya.

Tidak. Irene yakin Sehun tidak akan melalukan hal ini padanya. Menikah tanpa sepengetahuannya. Dan Sehun sudah berjanji akan menikah dengannya esok. Lalu sekarang apa? Seseorang tiba-tiba datang mengatakan jika Sehun telah menikah, dan bukan dengan dirinya.

Sungguh, hatinya benar-benar sakit saat mendengarnya. Hatinya seakan-akan teriris sebuah pedang panjang yang sangat tajam.

"Jangan bohong…"

"Kapan aku pernah bohong padamu?"

"Kenapa Sehun tidak mengatakannya? Kenapa dia ingkar janji?"

"Mungkin dia tidak lagi mencintaimu. Dan kau sudah tidak begitu penting baginya"

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari Senin. Karena kemarin belum sempat membeli kebutuhan memasak saat hari Minggu, aku akan pergi ke supermarket hari ini untuk membeli perlengkapan memasak satu minggu kedepan. Setelah mengantarkan Haowen kesekolah, aku dan putra bungsu kecil ku, Ziyu, bergegas ke supermarket dengan berjalan kaki. Sebenarnya Sehun sudah menyediakan mobil pribadi untukku. Tapi karna jarak supermarket dan rumah tidak terlalu jauh, lebih baik berjalan kaki saja. Berjalan kaki baik untuk kesehatan bukan? Apalagi ditambah membawa Ziyu, ia akan sangat senang ketika diajak jalan-jalan. Ia bahkan akan berlari dengan cepat dan membuatku harus senam jantung mengawasinya.

"Ziyu.." Ku tarik tangan mungil Ziyu yang tiba-tiba lepas dari genggamanku. Anak ini benar-benar aktif sekali. Ia sering melepas paksa genggamanku dan berlari mendahuluiku.

"Ziyu, jangan nakal nak." Dan sudah beribu kali kalimat yang aku lontarkan untuk Ziyu agar anak itu tidak berlari-lari dan bahkan sekali dua kali ia akan terjatuh, tapi karna dia anakku yang tangguh, ia tidak akan menangis walau terjatuh di aspal sekaligus.

Dan tiba-tiba..

'BRUKK'

"Appo.." Kali ini, sudah ke 4 kalinya Ziyu terjatuh dan bukan karna tersandung atau apa, ia menabrak kaki seorang pria tinggi yang membelakanginya. Aku segera mengangkat dan menggendong Ziyu. Dan Ziyu juga tidak menangis. Malah tersenyum manis menunjukkan giginya yang sudah tumbuh beberapa itu.

Pria yang Ziyu tabrak itu menoleh melihat kearah kami. Aku sedikit terkejut, ah, ani, terkejut sekali malahan, saat mengetahui pria yang berada di hadapanku ini.

"Chanyeol Hyung?"

.

.

.

Luhan tidak menyangka akan bertemu pria ini. Park Chanyeol. Mantan pacarnya dulu saat masih duduk dibangku SHS. Sungguh, Luhan sangat terkejut dan hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya hormat kepada Chanyeol.

"Luhan?" Chanyeol pun mendekati tubuh Luhan dan tersenyum manis melihat Luhan. Pria itu mengelus ujung kepala Luhan dan matanya ia alihkan untuk melihat siapa yang Luhan gendong.

"Siapa dia, Lu?"

Luhan yang sejak tadi masik sedikit shock*berlebihan memang* langsung tersadar dan segera menurunkan Ziyu dari gendongannya. Ia balas tersenyum menatap Chanyeol.

"Dia anakku Hyung. Perkenalkan namamu nak" suruh Luhan pada sang anak. Dan Ziyu yang memang sudah belajar untuk memperkenalkan nama kepada orang lain langsung ia praktekkan.

"Annyeong Haseyo Paman. Namaku Oh Ziyu. Panggil saja Ziyu" Ucap Ziyu dengan sangat menggemaskan. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti ingin sekali untuk membawanya pulang.

"Annyeong. Senang bertemu denganmu Ziyu. Aku Chanyeol. Panggil aku paman ne?" Ziyu yang mendengar penuturan Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Chanyeol pun mengelus rambut Ziyu gemas.

"Kau sudah menikah? Tapi tidak mengabari ku." Chanyeol pun mulai mengalihkan pembicaraannya. Ia sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Mianhae, Hyung. Aku dengar hyung melanjutkan kuliah hyung di Amerika dan Baekhyun bilang hyung tidak akan ke Korea lagi." Luhan berkata dengan amat lirih. Seperti ada nada penyesalan disana. Ya, tentu Luhan menyesal. Ia tidak memberitahu Chanyeol, yang sudah ia anggap kakak sendiri akan pernikahannya. Walaupun mereka pernah pacaran, dan kemudian memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Tetapi mereka tetaplah teman, dan memutuskan untuk berhubungan layaknya kakak beradik.

"Gwaenchana. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa suamimu?"

"Sehun. Oh Sehun. Kau mengenalnya kan?" Luhan dengan ragu menanyakan itu pada Chanyeol. Dan tentu saja Chanyeol mengenal Sehun. Pria berwajah dingin seperti es yang menjadi adik kelasnya dulu saat masih duduk dibangku SHS.

"Tentu. Si wajah datar itu kan? Seluruh sekolah mengenalnya dulu. Si pria tampan, kaya dan pintar. Dan digilai banyak gadis dan pria. Termasuk kau." Ujar Chanyeol sedikit menyindir Luhan. Walaupun kesannya hanya bercanda.

"Hyung.." Luhan dengan malunya hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil menahan senyum. Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya gemas sendiri. Ia mencubit pipi Luhan dan menarik hidung bangirnya.

Ziyu yang sejak tadi hanya melihat Eommanya mengobrol dengan seorang ahjussi, pun mulai sedikit kesal karena ia hanya di 'cuek'I oleh eommanya.

"Eomma ayo pergi!" Suara cempreng dan khas itu memecahkan obrolan Chanyeol dan Luhan.

Luhan dan Chanyeol sedikit terkejut dengan suara Ziyu yang tiba-tiba saja terdengar. Bukannya menenangkan Ziyu yang sedang emosi, Chanyeol dan Luhan malah tertawa renyah mendapati wajah Ziyu yang kelewatan lucu menurut mereka, walau ia sedang dalam keadaan marah sekalipun.

"Nde. Kita pergi sekarang."

Luhan pun mengangkat tubuh Ziyu dan menggendongnya. Ia segera berpamitan pada Chanyeol untuk pergi.

"Hyung, aku pergi dulu. Ziyu sudah rewel. Dan aku berharap kita dapat bertemu lagi besok." Ucap Luhan sekenanya. Ia tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol pun balas tersenyum.

"Aku juga berharap seperti itu. pergilah." Titah Chanyeol.

Luhan dan Ziyu pun segera bergegas pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol. Dan lama-lama punggung kecil Luhan pun sudah tidak terlihat lagi oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghela nafas kecil. Ia mengusap wajahnya pelan dan tersenyum mengingat pertemuannya dengan Luhan barusan. Dan sungguh ia belum percaya jika Luhan memang benar-benar sudah menikah bahkan sudah memiliki seorang putra.

Dan asal kau tau Chan, Luhan memiliki dua orang putra. Bukan seorang putra.

.

.

.

W

O

A

I

N

I

.

.

" _Oppa, aku ingin bertemu."_

"Ada apa Irene? Oppa sangat sibuk hari ini."

" _Aku ingin bertemu dengan Oppa sekarang juga. Ada hal penting yang ingin kutanyakan."_

"Baiklah. Tapi besok saja ok? Aku ad…"

.

"Tapi aku ingin sekarang, Oppa."

.

DEG

Irene?

Tiba-tiba saja Irene, wanita yang sedang menelfon Sehun saat ini sudah berada dihadapan Sehun. Sehun benar-benar terkejut dan lekas berdiri dari kursi kerjanya. Ia menatap wajah Irene dengan pandangan penuh tanda Tanya. Bagaimana bisa Irene tau tempat kerjanya?

 _Gruduk grudukk.._

Tiba-tiba saja seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tapi kurus itu datang kedalam ruangan Sehun

"Maaf tuan Oh. Saya sudah memaksa nyonya ini untuk menunggu anda. Tapi dia.."

"Pergilah, Kwangsoo."

Belum selesai pekerjanya ini menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sehun malah memotong kalimatnya.

Kwangsoo hanya mampu diam dan segera menundukkan badannya tanda maaf serta permisi dan ia segera bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruangan Sehun.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun sedikit kesal karena kerjaannya sudah dinganggu oleh Irene.

Sehun mengurut pelipisnya dan menghembuskan nafas kasar. ia pun mendekati tubuh Irene dan berusaha sabar menghadapi wanita dihadapannya sekarang.

"Oppa jahat!"

Akhirnya Irene mulai mengeluarkan uneg-uneg nya sejak tadi siang. Ia merasa menjadi gadis yang amat sangat bodoh dan merasa dipermainkan. Bagaimana perasaanmu jika seorang pria berjanji padamu akan menikahimu kelak. Tapi saat kau kembali, pria ini telah menikah dengan orang lain tanpa sepengetahuanmu. Rasanya amat sangat sakit. Hatimu seperti tercabik-cabik menggunakan pisau tajam.

Air mata Irene mulai menetes membasahi pipinya. Sesekali ia menghapus airmatanya kasar dan isakan Irene terdengar sangat pilu. Betapa sakitnya Irene saat ini. Kalian bisa merasakannya kan?

Sehun yang terkejut dengan Irene yang tiba-tiba datang dan menangis seperti ini membuatnya khawatir, ia pun berusaha menggapai tangan Irene tapi Irene terus menghindarinya.

"Jelaskan, kenapa tiba-tiba kau seperti ini?" Sehun pun mulai angkat bicara. Ia menatap wajah Irene intens.

"Op..ppa, hiks, oppa berjanji hiks padaku. Oppa akan menikah denganku esok. Hiks." Irene mencoba mengambil nafas dan melanjutkan kelimatnya "Tapi Oppa bohong. Oppa sudah menikah dan sudah memiliki anak. Kau mengingkari janjimu dulu! Hiks"

Tangisan Irene kembali pecah, Sehun yang mengetahui maksud Irene pun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Tak peduli Irene tau darimana jika ia telah menikah, Sehun dengan tiba-tiba merengkuh tubuh wanita ini. Dan kali ini Irene tidak menghindar. Tapi tangisannya masih terdengar. Sehun mengelus punggung Irene pelan.

"Mianhae Irene. Oppa salah, oppa minta maaf."

Tubuh Irene masih bergetar, itu tandanya Irene masih belum tenang dari tangisannya.

"oppa.. hiks. Hiks"

Sehun masih setia memeluk Irene erat. Mengelus rambut Irene dan terus menggumamkan kata maaf.

Setelah dirasa Irene sudah mulai tenang, Sehun pun melepaskan rengkuhan tubuhnya pada Irene dan menghapus air mata Irene menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Aku menikah dengannya.. Karena.. eomma terus mendesakku untuk menikah. Dan hanya Luhan, yang terus mengejar ku dan akupun menikahinya karena kasihan. Sungguh itu sangat terpaksa"

Entah kata-kata dari mana Sehun dengan mudahnya mengatakan itu pada Irene. Mungkin pikirnya, dengan mengucapkan sebuah 'fitnah' tentang Luhan dapat membuat Irene mulai tenang.

Tapi tidak untuk seseorang yang sejak tadi hanya menguping dari luar pintu ruangan kerja Sehun. Luhan, pria itu sejak tadi terus menguping pembicaraan Sehun bersama seorang wanita yang entah siapa, Luhan tidak mengetahuinya.

Sejak pertama mendengar percakapan Sehun dan Irene, Luhan sudah menangis sejak awal. Ia menutup mulutnya agar isakannya tidak terdengar oleh Sehun ataupun Irene.

" _Jadi, kau menikahiku karena keterpaksaan dan hanya merasa kasihan padaku, Sehunah?"_

.

.

.

TBC

Heii.. Yoora balik lagi nih. Enggak sampe 2 minggu kan? Hehe

Trimksih yang udah doain kakak ku, dan dia udah pulang dari Rumah Sakit 3 hari yang lalu. Dan maaf hasilnya ini tidak memuaskan'lagi. Kemarin Yoora habis kena masalah sama temen Yoora, dan mood Yoora jadi ilang dan susah bgt buat balikin moodnya. Sampe Yoora juga lupa alur ceritanya. -_-

Dan maaf karena banyak yang merasa nggak cocok sama castnya. Irene yang aku bikin antagonis disini. Tapi aslinya dia ini baik, nggak jahat kok. Liat deh, Irene tuh manis bgt dan masih agak polos juga. Tapi karena _sesuatu_ dia jadi _gitu deh._ Dan yang minta ChanLu, itu ada ChanLu.. hehe… Pokoknya Chan udah mulai masuk disini.

Pokoknya trimksih yg udah pada review. GOMAWO

Dan ini tepat tanggal dimana Luhan keluar dari EXO ya, aaaaaa…. Nggak kerasa setahun loh. Kangen bgt sama Hunhan. Capek juga kalo Cuma liat kode". Iya nggak? TT TT

#1YEARSWITHOUTLUHAN


	5. Chapter 5

Mau jawab review kalian waktu chapter kemarin .. hahaha

\- laabaikands : Bihun? Iya, Kris emang keliatan dewasa jadi cocok kalo jadi kakaknya Lulu. Tapi disni Lulu anak tunggal ya.. Thanks dah review

\- ysoplanit : 10/10 ? iya say, gua juga sedih. Ini udah next ya. Thanks review nya.

\- viiyoung : Pelik emang. Tapi entah authornya nanti bikinnya jadi gimana ya. Haha. Thanks reviewnya.

-. BigSehun'sjunior : Ok bigjuniornya si Sehun(?), Irene itu cantik dan baik tau! :v Thanks udah review.

\- ruixil : iya kasihan neng Lulu. Aku jahat ya bikin dia kayak gini? thanks udah review

\- dwiihae : iya Sehun memang tega! Sehun tega! Thanks udah review!

\- deerwinds947 : Pendek? Chapter ini tambah pendek loh. Hahaha . aku usahain besok bnyak. Ya.. thanks udah review.

\- ThehunLuhanieYehet : nah ini.. Ntar aku usahain ya. Thanks for review

\- LuLu07 : fast update? Maap, aku Cuma bisa update 1 minggu sekali atau bahkan lebih, kalo ga ada halangan tugas. Mksih dah review

\- Seravin509 : iya, sehun memang jahat! Aku juga bnci sama diaa!*eh pokoknya mksih dah review

\- meliarisky7 : Udah next ya. Itu Luhan sendiri. Ziyunya udah pulang. Kan itu malam. Masak ke supermarket seharian.. hehe.. thanks ya udah review.

\- SFA30 : Hunhan udh perang di chap ini. Dibaca ya next chap hehe, ga usah baca juga gapapa.. hahhaha becanda. Thnks dah review.

\- raisanurulh : bisanya Cuma seminggu sekali say, atau bahkan lebih. Mian. Thanks udah review..

\- msluhan87 : yap! Ada Chanlu disni.. tapi ada Chanbaek juga.. hehe Thanks udah review

\- milkluhans : maaf baru update. Cuma bisa update seminggu sekali kalo skrng. Thnks udah review.

\- hunexohan : Iya, sehun mah kalo ngomong ga mikir dulu. Thanks udah review..!

\- teukiangel : Sehun emang tega! Jahat dia.. Thanks udah review.

\- khalidasalsa : Sehun emang ga punya perasaan ya. Mian kalo nextnya lama. Thanks udah review.

\- indah20sehunxi : HAH? Sumpah kamu penasaran? Ff jelek gini kamu masih mau baca dan penasaran sama kelanjutannya? Trimksih.. hhehee.. thanks for review

\- deerhanhuniie : hahaha.. oke deh biar nanti aku bilangin ke Lulu kalo dia biar sama Chanyul/? Dulu aja. Hehe thanks udah review

\- bambii : jangan sedih say.. SENYUM dong! thanks udah review

\- Guest 1 : iya, biar agak panjangan gtu ceritanya jdi Lulu ga buka pintunya. Hehe thanks udah review

\- Guest 2 : ini uda update ya. Mksih loh review nya

-Guest 3 : ini udah lanjutt. Mksih dah review

-Guest 4 : Luhan nikah lagi dan punya anak selain sama Ohse? Tunggu, ntar kalo kyk gtu nanti aku malah dipukul nih sama Sehun. hhehehe.. ok. Mksih sarannya. Thanks udah review

\- AnggiChannieYL : Iya Irene emang 91L, ya dibisa-bisa in aja sih Irene manggil Sehun 'Oppa' biar ada kesan cutenya hehe. Lgian Irene kan juga cute, keliatan muda kan. Thanks udah kasih saran dan review

-Guest 5 : iya, ni dah lanjut ya. Mkasih dah review!

\- Seluz : Sehun emang sialan! Jahat pula! Siapa juga sih author yang bikin Sehun jadi kayak gini*ehh?abaikan/ thanks udah review dan ksih saran.

-Kara Chan : seru? Ciyus? Udah next ya. Gomawo dah review

-Lisasa Luhan : udah lanjut nih.. Makasih loh dah review!

WO AI NI

Genre : Romance(maybe), family.

Rated : T

Cast : OH SEHUN, LUHAN, ZIYU&HAOWEN(ULZANG KIDS)

Other cast : Irene, Kim Jongin(KAI), Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun. *bisa tambah

Author : YooRa

Summary :

Luhan dan Sehun adalah sepasang suami istri yang telah dikaruniai dua orang buah hati. Mereka hidup dengan tenang, tercukupi dan harmonis seperti kebanyakan keluarga lain di dunia ini. Tapi bagaimana jika tiba-tiba muncul pihak ketiga yang akan menghancurkan hubungan Hunhan? Bagaimana nasib rumah tangga mereka? / HUNHAN with HaowenZiyu

CAST HANYA MILIK TUHAN DAN ORANGTUA MEREKA. SAYA CUMA MAU PINJAM UNTUK MENJADIKAN MEREKA PEMAIN DALAM FANFICTION ABAL INI.

Ini Murni Ide Saya!

WARNING!

IT'S YAOI! BOY X BOY / TYPO BERTEBARAN! / TIDAK SESUAI EYD!

GA SUKA YAOI? SILAHKAN OUT DARI SINI

TRIMAKASIH..

.

.

.

Pemandangan langit malam sangatlah indah, bintang bertebaran menghiasi seisi langit. Mereka seakan sedang bersenang-senang dengan sekawannya. Saling berpasangan dan tertawa bersama. Dan ada sebagian dari mereka berkedip-kedip seakan menertawakan seorang pria yang hanya dapat memandang bintang-bintang itu penuh iri. Pria itu Luhan.

Setelah kejadian tak enak di kantor suaminya, Luhan langsung bergegas pulang. Ia pulang menggunakan taksi yang ia hentikan didepan kantor. Dan dari kantor sampai rumahpun tangisnya belum reda. Walau saat melewati kamar kedua putranya ia terpaksa membekap mulutnya sendiri agar isakannya tidak menganggu tidur malaikat kecilnya.

Dan disinilah Luhan sekarang, di balkon kamar miliknya bersama Sehun. Ia hanya duduk disebuah kursi tunggal yang empuk dan tubuhnya hanya berbalut kaos tipis lengan pendek dan celana pendek selutut. Kakinya ia tekuk dan dagunya ia tumpukan di kedua lututnya. Pikiran pria itu masih berkecamuk tak tentu. Kata-kata Sehun seakan menusuk hatinya. Ia tidak tahu apa maksud Sehun dengan mengucapkan itu. Apa benar Sehun tak mencintainya? 'Ahh.. tidak mungkin.' Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Sehun mencintainya. Ya, Luhan sangat percaya bahwa Sehun amat sangat mencintainya. Bukan karena percaya dirinya yang tinggi. Tapi, ia begitu sangat yakin. Dengan apa yang Sehun lalukan padanya selama ini, bukankah ia tak perlu ragu pada Sehun? Lalu bagaimana jika pemikirannya ini salah? Sehun tak mencintainya?

Tapi, kenapa Sehun juga dengan tega mengatakan pada seorang wanita bahwa ia hanya terpaksa menikahinya dan hanya merasa kasihan padanya? Lalu siapa wanita itu? Apa dia selingkuhan Sehun? Kepala Luhan serasa sesak seperti akan pecah. Ia kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

" _Sehun~ah. Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku.."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Wo ai ni

.

.

.

"Eomma, aku mau ke rumah Xiumin-hyung dulu nde!"

Seorang pria manis bertubuh mungil itu berlari tergesa-gesa menuruni anak tangga rumahnya. Sambil membawa tas ransel dan beberapa buku yang ia bawa dengan tangannya. Ia pun berlari kearah seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah berada didapur untuk memasak.

"Eomma, aku kerumah Xiumin-hyung. Dan aku akan pulang agak sore."

"Baiklah, Baekhyun. Tapi kau sarapan dulu."

Baekhyun, pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, dan menunjukkan wajah aegyonya yang benar-benar membuat orang yang melihat hatinya akan luluh dan bersedia menuruti permintaannya.

Tapi tidak untuk Nyonya Byun, ia sama sekali tak dapat terjerat dengan aegyo maut milik anaknya.

"Tidak Baekkie, kau harus sarapan. Sarapan sangat baik untukmu. Jika kau tidak sarapan, perutmu pasti akan sakit persis seperti Appamu itu. Kalau kau kelaparan disana, memang siapa yang akan memberimu makan ? Eohh!"

Saat Nyonya Byun sedang asyik menceramahi Baekhyun, anak semata wayangnya, Baekhyun dengan kurang ajarnya langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa berpamitan dan 'sarapan'.

"EOMMA, AKU PERGI! AKU PERGI PAKAI SEPEDA! JANGAN KHAWATIRKAN AKU!"

Nyonya Byun hanya bisa pasrah dengan kelakukan putranya itu, ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun memang anak yang keras kepala, dan susah sekali untuk diatur. Bahkan Nyonya Byun hanya bisa menghela nafas ketika melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang kadang lucu, menyenangkan, bahkan menyebalkan.

"Anak jaman sekarang.. Beda sekali dengan waktu kecilku."

.

.

.

Baekhyun dengan semangatnya mengayuh sepeda birunya. Sepeda yang ayahnya belikan ketika ia ulang tahun ke-26. Walau sudah sedewasa ini pun Baekhyun sendiri yang meminta ayahnya untuk dibelikannya sepeda. Dan sampai saat ini, Baekhyun pergi kemana saja pun pasti menggunakan sepeda. Bahkan untuk pergi ke tempat kerjanya di sebuah sekolah kursus menyanyi pun, Baekyun tetap menggunakannya. Walau ia sudah memiliki mobil, tapi ya begitulah Byun Baekhyun.

" _Call me baby… Call me baby.. Call me baby"_

Dan untuk menghilangkan bosan ketika bersepeda, Baekhyun pasti akan memasang earphone dan menyenyikan lagu yang ia putar dengan penghayatan yang sangat tinggi.

Dan karena keasyikan menyanyi itupun, Baekhyun sampai tidak melihat arah kanan kiri untuk menyebrang melewati perempatan jalan. Dan tiba-tiba…

'Ckittt'

Sebuah mobil tiba-tiba saja hampir menabrak Baekhyun. Baekhyun refleks langsung menoleh dan segera membelokkan sepedanya kearah lain. Untung saja ia tidak jatuh. Ia hanya terkejut dan merutuki kebodohannya. Dan segeralah seorang pria yang mengendarai mobil yang hampir menabrak Baekhyun itu segera turun untuk melihat keadaan Baekhyun, orang yang tidak sengaja hampir ia tabrak.

"Ya tuhan.. aku yang salah.. bagaimana ini.. dia pasti mengomeliku nanti." Baekhyun terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dan kadang juga memukul kepalanya kesal.

"Anda tidak apa-apa tuan?"

Pria itu mencoba untuk menyentuh pundak Baekhyun yang membelakanginya. Pria berkaca mata hitam itu terlihat bingung dengan kelakuan aneh Baekhyun. Baekhyun dengan bodohnya hanya membelakangi pria yang mengajaknya bicara itu dan ia terus melambaikan tangannya tanda ia baik-baik saja.

"Sungguh anda tak apa?"

"Nde. Aku baik-baik saja." Dirasa pria ini yang malah terlihat khawatir dengan keadaannya, dan tidak memarahinya yang menyabrang dengan tidak hati-hati. Baekhyun pun menoleh menghadap kearah pria ini. Dan betapa terkejutnya, Baekhyun langsung melangkahkan mundur kakinya 1 langkah.

"Chanyeol!"

"Baekhyun?"

.

.

.

Di sebuah café pinggir jalan ini lah Baekhyun sekarang berada. Bersama dengan pria yang tadi hampir menabraknya. Park Chanyeol.

Awal pertemuan mereka benar-benar canggung. Baekhyun yang tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan pulang kemari pun sangat terkejut. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan Chanyeol, ia juga terkejut akan bertemu dengan Baekhyun tadi. Dan Chanyeol yang berusaha mengumpulkan nyalinya, ia mengajak Baekhyun mengobrol disebuah café.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu dengan.. yah.. karena kejadian tadi. Sungguh aku minta maaf." Chanyeol mencoba membuka percakapannya pada Baekhyun dan terus mengulang kata maaf berkali-kali.

"Ani Chanyeol-ah! Aku yang salah, aku yang tidak lihat-lihat tadi. Hehe" Kekehan lembut Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol ikut tertawa. Ia mengelus rambut lembut Baekhyun.

"Kau ini sama saja ya dari dulu. Tidak berubah."

"Kau juga Yoda jelek." Ejek Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

Ya, walaupun mereka baru bertemu setelah beberapa tahun pun masih terlihat akbrab. Baekhyun yang suka memanggil Chanyeol 'Yoda' pun langsung memraktekkannya sekarang. Dan sungguh panggilan itu sangat tidak disukai oleh orang yang mendapat julukan tersebut.

"Yakkk! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!"

"Mian.. lihat telingamu jadi merah sekarang." Dan Baekhyun yang memang sedikit jahil, ani, sangat jahil terus menggoda Chanyeol dan membuat Chan sendiri ngambek.'

"Omong-omong, kenapa kau kembali lagi ke Korea?" Bekhyun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dan juga mencoba menghilangkan rasa kesal Chanyeol karena ia ejek.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Apa aku harus kembali ke Amerika dan tidak usah kembali kemari?" ucap Chanyeol yang dibuat-buat serius.

"Ani! Tetaplah disini!" dan Baekhyun pun keceplosan mengatakan itu. ia menutup mulutnya malu.

"Wae?"

"Tidak apa. Jika.. ka..kau pergi. Aku tidak bisa mendapatkan orang yang aku ejek 'Yoda'!"

Oh.. Baekhyun lihatlah. Kau bahkan terlihat gugup dan terbata-bata seperti itu. apa Chanyeol akan percaya?

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol sekarang bergantian menggoda Baekhyun dengan menatap jahil Baekhyun. Ia mencoba mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun yang kaget pun hanya memundurkan tubuhnya kebelakang.

Chanyeol tertawa lepas dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Baekhyun yang mulai memerah semerah buat tomat.

"Dasar wajah tomat!"

Dan itulah panggilan baru Chanyeol pada Baekhyun sekarang.

.

.

.

I

.

.

.

"Kau tahu? Sehun oppa tidak mencintai pria itu."

Irene, wanita itu dengan pakaian santai dirumahnya sedang membersihkan kuku cantiknya. Ia terlihat serius membersihkan kukunya itu. Dan seperti mengabaikan seorang pria tampan dihadapannya.

"Kau bodoh. Kau hanya dibohongi olehnya! Aku berani bertaruh, Sehun sangat mencintai Luhan. Dan kau dengan bodohnya percaya pada Sehun."

Kai, pria itu menyilangkan tangannya angkuh. Ia mencoba meyakinkan Irene, jika ia telah dibohongi oleh Sehun. Pria yang mengaku hanya kasihan pada Luhan. Dan Tidak mungkin jika Sehun tak mencintai Luhan. Yang ada, ia tidak mencintai Irene. Mungkin itu pikir Kai.

"Kai, kumohon jangan membuat fitnah!" Irene yang sedikit kesal dangan Kai pun menyentakkan pemotong kukunya kearah meja didepannya. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan ikut menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

"Fitnah apa, Irene? Terserah apa katamu. Dan yang terpenting, aku telah memberitahumu. Jangan percaya dengan Sehun begitu saja!"

Kai pun bangkin dari duduknya dan segera pergi meninggalkan Irene yang terlihat kesal dan marah itu.

Jujur, Irene juga sedikit curiga. Bisa saja Sehun hanya bohong padanya. Dan hanya mencintai Luhan seorang. Irene mencengkram erat rok yang ia kenakan. Buku tangannya mulai memutih dan mulai sedikit bergetar.

"AKU AKAN MENGHANCURKAN MU LUHAN!"

' _Pyyaarrrrrr..'_

Sebuah vas terjatuh dari meja. Dan kalian pasti tau siapa pelaku yang menjatuhkannya. Oops. Maksudku bukan menjatuhkan, tapi melemparnya.

.

.

.

W

O

A

I

N

I

.

.

.

Sehun POV

Entah sudah berapa kali aku mengacak rambutku kesal dan mengurut keningku yang serasa sangat pening. Sejak kejadian lalu, aku merasa tak enak pada istriku sendiri. Jujur saja, aku sangat mencintai pria itu. pria yang selama ini menjadi pendamping hidupku. Xi Luhan.

Aku tak tahu aku mendapatkan kalimat-kalimat menyedihkan itu dari mana. Kata-kata itu terucap begitu saja dari mulutku. Dan aku tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana jika Luhan mendengar kata-kataku waktu itu. apa ia akan marah? Atau bahkan lebih mengerikannya lagi, ia akan menceraikan ku?

 _Oh tidak_

Aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Luhan, aku sangat mencintainya. Ia adalah semangat hidupku. Ia adalah segalanya untukku. Tapi entahlah, aku sangat merasa bersalah padanya. Aku merasa sangat jahat dan egois. Kejadian itu.. ahh

Sungguh, akupun tak tau perasaan ku yang sesunggunya. Apa aku mencintai Irene?

 _Tidak_

Lalu, apa?

Ya tuhan. Sungguh, aku telah merelakan Irene sejak ia memilih pergi ke Paris untuk meraih cita-cita sebagai model. Tapi, setelah ia kembali, hatiku serasa aneh. Irene benar-benar tak berubah. Ia masih sama seperti dulu. Irene yang manis dan polos. Irene yang special menurutku. Tapi, tetap saja hatiku hanyalah milik Luhan. Hanya milik Luhan seorang.

Tapi aku juga tidak tega untuk meninggalkan Irene. ia sudah aku anggap sebagai adikku sendiri. Aku tak ingin menyakiti hatinya. Ia pasti sangat terpukul ketika mendengar ku telah menikah.

 _Tapi Irene meninggalkanmu Sehunah!_

Mungkin, aku hanya perlu untuk menunggu Irene dapat melepasku, mungkin hanya beberapa minggu atau bulan. Tak apa.

Luhan juga tak akan marah kan? Jika aku bercerita dengannya tentang Irene. ia pasti dapat mengerti. Ia tak akan marah..

 _Kau salah Hun._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Ttok ttok ttok"

Suara pintu terdengar menggema keseluruh penjuru rumah. Dan sang pemilik rumah, Luhan yang tengah bermain bersama Haowen dan Ziyu pun langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pintu utama rumah mereka.

" _mungkin itu Sehun_ " gumam Luhan

Luhan pun menurunkan Ziyu dari pangkuannya dan mendudukkan Ziyu disamping Haowen yang sedang bermain robot mainannya.

"Eomma tinggal sebentar nde. Mungkin itu appa."

Luhan pun langsung melesat menuju pintu utama. Dan saat sampai tepat didepan pintu sebelum membuka pintu tentunya, ia berusaha menampilkan wajah yang biasa-biasa saja. ia berusaha mengusir ke 'tidak enakan hatinya' saat ini. Setelah dirasa siap untuk bertemu sang suami ia langsung membuka pintu dan menyambutnya dengan senyuman

Tapi alangkah terkejutnya Luhan.

" _Bukankah dia?"_

Luhan pun mendadak kikuk dan berusaha tersenyum kembali. Ia ingat wanita ini. Wanita yang bersama Sehun kemarin malam.

Luhan pun akhirnya membuka mulutnya "Anda siapa?"

Irene yang melihat wajah sok suci*menurutnya* dari raut wajah Luhan hanya tersenyum sinis dan malah menerobos masuk rumah Luhan tanpa permisi dan sengaja menyenggol bahu kiri Luhan. Luhan hanya tersenyum pahit melihat tingkah Irene. Wanita itu juga menyeret kopernya masuk kedalam rumahnya. Entah kenapa Irene harus membawa koper segala. Seperti orang akan pindah.

Dan Luhan yang dari hanya berdiri didepan pintu langsung menutup pintunya. Ia pun beralih mencari Irene yang sudah entah kemana wanita itu masuk kedalam rumahnya.

'Benar-benar tak sopan' gerutu Luhan dalam hati. Sungguh, ia langsung kesal begitu melihat Irene. Dan baru bertemu saja tingkahnya sangat keterlaluan.

"Sebenarnya kau ini siapa? Kenapa lancang sekali memasuki rumah ku?" Luhan yang sedari tadi terus menahan amarahnya pun akhirnya mau sedikit membentak wanita yang seenaknya memasuki rumahnya.

"Rumahmu?" Irene tersenyum sinis, seperti meremehkan Luhan yang mencoba sok berani padanya.

"Ini rumah Sehun oppa tau!"

"Kau mengenal Sehun? suami ku?" Tanya Luhan yang berpura-pura tidak tahu, mana mungkin Luhan mengatakan 'ini juga rumahku' dan seolah-olah ia sudah mengenal Irene sebelumnya.

"Tentu saja! Dan, jangan berlagak sok, Luhan! Sehun itu calon suamiku. Tapi, entahlah.. ada seorang perusuh yang merusak hubungan kami! Seorang penggoda pasangan orang lain! Dan orang itu ada didepanku sekarang."

Irene dengan wajah penuh kebencian itu terus mengatakan kata-kata yang pedas pada Luhan. Niatnya dari awal memang ingin memberitahu Luhan dan berusaha menyingkirkan Luhan dari hidup Sehun.

Dan Luhan yang merasa sesak didadanya pun mengepalkan tangannya erat. Bibirnya ia rapatkan seperti orang yang menahan umpatan. Ya, Luhan ingin sekali membalas kata-kata yang sama kasarnya dengan wanita yang menurutnya sangat keterlaluan ini. Tapi, niatnya ia urungkan karena, lihatlah sekarang. Ia sudah menjadi seorang ibu dan tak mau menjadi panutan yang buruk bagi anak-anaknya. Karena memang sedari tadi Ziyu dan Haowen juga menyaksikan Luhan dan Irene yang sedang beradu mulut.

"Siapa yang kau sebut perusuh? Siapa yang kau sebut penggoda? Jaga mulutmu nona."

" _Eomma kenapa Hyung?"_

" _Aku juga tidak tau."_

"Tentu saja dirimu bodoh! Hah.. aku sungguh tak menyangka Sehun mau menikahimu. Oh ya.. Sehun kan hanya kasihan padamu kan? Benar-benar memalukan." Irene lagi-lagi membuat dada Luhan semakin sesak. Dan Luhan yang sudah tak tahan dengan kelakukan Irene pun tanpa aba-aba..

'PLAK!'

"aw.."

"LUHAN!?"

"Sehun?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa ini?" TIba-tiba saja Sehun datang dan sedikit berlari mendekat kearah Luhan dan Irene. Wajahnya sedikit merah dan mata elangnya memancarkan aura kemarahan.

 _Oh tidak.._

 _Kumohon jangan salah paham Hunnie.._

"Sehun Oppa, lihatlah 'istrimu'mu. Dia menamparku. Padahal aku hanya ingin menginap disni. Tapi dia melarang dan memukulku" Oh sungguh. Kata-kata macam apa itu?

 _Sehunah, kumohon jangan percaya! Dia bohong!_

 _Apa lagi dia mengatakan itu sambil menangis dan aku sungguh tak percaya air mata itu dapat jatuh begitu saja._

 _Apa dia ini aktris?_

Luhan pun menunduk dan mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ia sedikit bergetar karena karena amarahnya. Bukan karena ia takut karena ulahnya, ia tidak Bersalah. Irene lah yang salah.

"Luhan, apa-apaan kau ini?! KENAPA KAU MENAMPARNYA!?" Sehun dengan mata tajam dan wajah yang penuh dengan kemarahan itu langsung mendekati tubuh Luhan dan tepat berdiri didepan Luhan.

"Aku tak salah.." ucap Luhan lirih dengan suara yang bergetar. Ya, ia mulai menangis sekarang. Tapi, ia tetap menahannya agar tak pecah begitu saja. ia tak ingin terlihat bersalah. Sungguh, Luhan hanya takut dengan Sehun yang sedang dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ingin rasanya ia menampar wajah wanita yang menatapnya dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan.

 _Benar-benar.._

"AKU MELIHATMU MENAMPAR IRENE!" Sehun terus memojokkan Luhan dan tetap menuduhnya.

Dan Luhan yang sejak tadi memang memendam rasa marah, kesal, tangis pun pecah semua begitu saja. ia mendorong tubuh Sehun.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tak salah. wanita ini datang tiba-tiba dan .." Luhan menghentikan kalimat-kalimatnya begitu ketika mata rusanya menangkap sosok kedua anaknya yang sedang mengintip aktifitas mereka dari balik almari. Dan Sehun yang mengira Luhan tak mempunyai alasan untuk membela diri karena memotong kalimatnya itu langsung menarik tubuh Luhan dan mencengkram erat lengan tangannya.

"Minta maaflah pada Irene." Sehun mencoba melunak sekarang. Ia tak ingin masalah ini menjadi berbelit-belit dan sekarang ia juga sangat lelah karena sehabis bekerja sepanjang hari. Irene yang melihat pamandangan yang menurutnya indah ini hanya tertawa dalam hati. _"Matilah kau Luhan"_

Dan Luhan yang hanya bergeming dan tak mau memandang wajah Sehun malah membuat Sehun kembali geram. Ia mencoba memaksa wajah Luhan untuk melihat kearahnya dengan mencengkram dagu Luhan dengan paksa. Tapi Luhan malah memberontak dan berteriak.

"Lepas Sehunah! Hiks.. lepas!"

Luhan mulai terisak dan tangisannya membuat kedua malaikat Luhan tercengang, malaikat kecilnya yang telah menyaksikan kegaduhan yang lakukan oleh kedua orangtua dan seorang wanita. Ziyu dan Haowen membulatkan matanya. Mereka saling bertatapan..

"Eomma menangis hyung. Kasihan."

"Kita harus menolongnya. Kajja!"

'PLAKK!'

Ziyu dan Haowen yang baru melangkahkan kakinya 3 langkah langsung dibuat terkejut melihat appa-nya yang tega menampar pipi eomma-nya. Luhan.

Luhan yang merasa panas dipipinya langsung memegangnya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Irene dan Sehun bergantian. Dan pelaku yang memukulnya hanya diam tak bergerak. Entah apa yang dipikirkan pria itu sampai tega memukul pria yang sudah sah menjadi istrinya selama 5 tahun lebih ini.

"Terimkasih Sehunah."

Luhan yang sudah tidak kuat dengan kelakukan dua orang didepannya langsung masuk kedalam kamar tamu yang ada lantai dua. Ada keinginan ingin keluar dari rumah, tapi ia teringat kedua anaknya . Ia tak tega meninggalkan Hao dan Ziyu sendiri dirumah walau ada Sehun disini.

"Eomma tunggu!"

Sehun dan Irene menoleh kebelakang mendapati dua orang anak kecil juga ikut berlari mengejar eommanya, Luhan. Sehun yang menyaksikan anak-anaknya berlari dan menghiraukan keadaanya pun menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kursi. Tatapan pria itu kosong. Ada sedikit penyesalan karena ia telah berlaku kasar pada sang istri. Entah kenapa ia bisa menjadi sosok monster yang sangat mengerikan dan menyakiti Luhan. Ia mengurut kepalanya yang terasa sangat pusing.

"Oppa, seharusnya kau tak perlu seperti itu."

Irene, akhirnya yang sejak tadi hanya diam walau tampak dari dalam hatinya ia cukup puas melihat Luhan dan Sehun bertengkar. Ia mencoba mendekati Sehun dan mengelus punggung Sehun

"Maafkan kesalahannya, Irene."

"Tak apa. Aku memaafkannya kok. Dan sebaiknya aku akan pulang saja"

"Menginaplah kalau ingin menginap. Lagi pula ini sudah malam. Ada dua kamar tamu disni. Tidurlah dilantai bawah. Dan kumohon lupakan kejadian tadi."

"nde"

' _Mianhae oppa. Tapi aku tak akan pernah melupakan kejadian hari ini. Karena ini adalah awal kebahagiaan ku. Dan awal dari kehancuran rumah tangga kalian.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

TBC

Hai.. Yoora update nih. Tidak memuaskan lagi? Mianhae!

Nggak panjang? Ini sudah panjang ye! Menurut gua.

Kata-katanya ancur abis? Sorry, baru latihan.

Lama? Mianhae! Sebenarnya uda jadi sejak dahulu kala dan Cuma tinggal di posting. Tapi, ya gitulah. Yoora ada acara keluarga dan harus pergi kerumah sodara di Jateng selama beberapa hari. Jadi mian nde lama.

Oiya, mksih ya kalian yang udah review chap 4 kemarin! Kiss kiss kiss deh buat kalian!

BIG THANKS TO :  
laabaikands . ysoplanit . viiyoung . BigSehun'sjunior(?) . ruixil . dwiihae . deerwinds947 . ThehunLuhanieYehet . LuLu07 . Seravin509 . meliarisky7 . . msluhan87 . milkluhans . hunexohan . teukiangel . khalidasalsa . indah20sehunxi . deerhanhuniie . bambii . Guest 1 . Guest 2. Guset 3. Guest 4 . AnggiChannieYL . Guest 5 . Seluz . KaraChan . Lisasa Luhan

TERUS REVIEW YA! Kalo yg review makin dikit, mungkin ga akan aku lanjut.. :3 mian

..

..

..

..

520 Wu er ling

WO AI NI


	6. Chapter 6

'Eunghh'

Kubuka mataku ketika kudengar suara berisik dari arah dapur. Jam berapa memangnya sekarang?

Pukul 4 pagi.

Ya tuhan, siapa yang mau memasak pukul 4 pagi? Bahkan matahari pun masih tidur dibalik selimut 'mungkin dan belum berani menampakkan wujudnya. Dengan berat hati dan beratnya menahan kantukku, aku berjalan kearah dapur untuk melihat siapa yang tengah berada di dapur dan membuat keributan.

Dan sampai di lantai dasar, dan betapa terkejutnya aku melihat Oh Luhan, istriku yang paling aku cintai ini sedang memasak sup. Dan malangnya, sup itu tumpah ke lantai dan aku dapat menyimpulkan bahwa suara keributan tadi adalah suara sup yang jatuh.

Aku segera menghampiri pria kecilku dan membantunya memberishkan lantai. Tapi lengan kecil itu menepis lenganku yang sudah bersiap untuk mengelap lantai.

"Tidurlah."

"Aku tak bisa tidur karena kau membuat keributan. Aku akan membantumu."

"Jangan memaksa. Tidurlah. Aku akan ke pasar membeli beberapa sayur."

"Pagi-pagi seperti ini kau mau keluar ke pasar? Tunggulah sampai matahari mulai terbit."

"Tidak, aku akan pergi sekarang."

Luhan, pria itu langsung mengambil serbet yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mengelap lantai. Ia pun pergi meninggalkanku yang hanya mematung menatap kepergiannya. Beginilah Luhan jika sedang dalam keadaan hati yang buruk. Pertengkaran kami tadi malam pasti penyebab 'penyakit' keras kepala Luhan kambuh.

'Hahh'

Aku pun mengejarnya yang kebetulan masih didalam kamar dan sedang bersiap mengambil sweater dan dompetnya. Ia juga sengaja tak menoleh ke arahku atau hanya melirik saja.

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Ucapku tanpa basa basi dan langsung to the point.

"Tak perlu, aku akan pergi sendiri. Kau jagalah anak-anak."

'Hahh'

Aku menghela nafas 'lagi' dan benar saja Luhan pasti akan menolaknya. Bahkan ia juga langsung pergi begitu saja melewatiku didepan pintu kamar. Aku mengejarnya lagi.

'Srekk'

Kuraih lengan Luhan yang sudah berbalut sweater rajut abu-abu hadiah Baekhyun natal tahun lalu.

"Tenanglah Lu, anak-anak tidak akan kenapa-kenapa selama kita pergi." Aku mencoba untuk meyakinkan Luhan yang sudah menunjukkan wajah kesalnya padaku.

Sehun POV END

Luhan menatap suaminya kesal. kenapa Sehun dengan mudahnya menggampangkan soal anak-anak. Bagaimana jika Ziyu dan Haowen menangis saat mengetahui Orang tuanya tak ada dirumah. Apa lagi Ziyu yang selalu bangun pagi saat tiba-tiba perutnya merasa kosong karena kelaparan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berbicara seperti itu Sehunah?!"

Sehun awalnya terkejut dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan istrinya itu langsung terkekeh. Ia memegang kedua bahu istrinya.

"Kan ada Irene disini. Ia bisa menjaga Haowen dan Ziyu. Dia wanita yang baik."

'DEG'

Sakit. Itulah yang dirasakan Luhan. Entah sakit karena suaminya ini habis memuji seorang wanita yang ia benci dihadapannya atau karena wanita yang ia benci sekarang tinggal satu atap dengannya. Ia benci ini. Luhan rasa kedua alasan itu benar. "Jadi, dia tinggal disini?"

"Nde, dan anak-anak akan baik-baik saja."

Luhan yang sejak tadi memang dalam keadaan hati yang buruk langsung membalikkan badannya, ia berusaha untuk menahan emosinya. Ingin sekali ia memukul kepala Sehun dan memotong gundul rambut Sehun.

"Kenapa Lu?"

Butuh beberapa detik untuk Luhan menjawab. "Aku.. aku tak apa."

Dan akhirnya Luhan hanya menundukkan kepala, kecewa, marah, sedih bercampur aduk. Tangannya meremas sebuah dompet yang sejak tadi ia genggam. Ia melampiaskan kekesalannya pada dompet tak bersalah iu. "Tidak usah belanja. Masih ada persediaan kok."

Sehun yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Luhan seperti itu langsung menyentuh pundak Luhan, tapi Luhan malah menghindar dan berjalan cepat menuju dapur .

'Sehunah, kenapa kau bodoh sekali'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 06.30 waktu Seoul

Keluarga Oh sudah berkumpul dimeja makan dan siap untuk menyantap sarapan yang Luhan siapkan seadanya. Dan dengan sepenuh hati, Luhan berusaha tersenyum didepan Irene yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan suaminya. Lebih tepatnya menggoda suaminya.

"Kau tau Oppa, eomma benar-benar menyebalkan. Dia meninggalkanku sendiri dan tak mengurusku sama sekali. Aku merasa tak dianggap" dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut itu Irene berhasil membuat Sehun gemas dan mengelus lembut kepala Irene dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Eomma mu sangat menyayangimu. Tidak mungkin dia tak menganggapmu Irene."

Hati Luhan benar-benar tengah diuji sekarang. Benar-benar sakit rasanya. Melihat suaminya sendiri berbincang-bincang, ah, tepatnya bercanda dengan penuh kemesraaan. Bahkan didepan istrinya sendiri.

Dan ketahuilah, Luhan dan Irene belum berbaikkan sejak pertengkaran itu. Luhan juga tak mau meminta maaf. Ia merasa tak bersalah.

"Oppa, cepat habiskan sarapanmu." Irene dengan telaten mengambil sebuah roti dan mengoleskan selai kacang di atasnya. Bahkan ia juga sempat menyuapi Sehun roti tapi Sehun menolak dengan halus dan mengambil alih roti itu dari tangan Irene.

"Kau juga harus makan, Irene."

Dan akhirnya sarapan dikeluarga Oh dan Irene itu berjalan dengan tenang walaupun salah satu dari anggota keluarga itu, Luhan, merasa benar-benar tak nyaman. Sejak tadi ia benar-benar tak napsu untuk makan. Ia hanya mengoleskan selai roti dan memberikannya pada anak-anaknya.

"Eomma, lagi." Suara kecil Haowen menginstruksi Luhan untuk kembali mengoles rotinya. "Arraseo."

"Haowen, nanti kamu jadi gendut loh kalau makan banyak." Dan Irene yang memang sejak tadi belum berinteraksi dengan Haowen maupun Ziyu akhirnya mau mendahului percakapannya.

"Biar saja, aku gendut juga tidak apa-apa. Eomma dan appa tetap sayang pada Hao. Memangnya tante ini siapa sih? kenapa bisa dirumah Haowen?" Dan jawaban dari Haowen yang Irene pikir akan malu-malu dengan jawaban "Oh iya. Hehehehe" atau meng'iya'kan, tapi malah berbanding balik. ia malah menjawab dengan ketus dan dingin.

Sejak tadi memang Haowen tidak suka dengan kehadiran Irene. dan ia selalu menatap tajam kearah Irene setiap Irene tertawa renyah dengan appanya.

"Hao, berbicaralah dengan lembut. Dan tante ini adalah teman appa. Jangan kasar padanya arraseo?" ucap Sehun memperingatkan Haowen.

Haowen yang mendengar penuturan sang ayah langsung mendelik kesal. "Hao tidak kasar. hao hanya bertanya!"

Sehun terkejut dengan jawaban Haowen, ia memincingkan matanya heran. "Hao, jangan nakal. Kenapa Haowen jadi kasar begini?"

"Siapa yang nakal!?"

Dan jadilah pertengkaran seorang ayah dengan anaknya. Sehun dan Haowen yang terus beradu mulut dan membuat 3 orang yang melihatnya hanya mampu terdiam. Luhan yang bingung langsung mendekap tubuh Haowen dan mengelus punggungnya pelan bermaksud menenangkan.

"Jangan bertengkar." Ucap Luhan yang menatap Sehun dan Haowen bergantian.

Sehun menghela nafas pelan, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Haowen yang berada didekapan Luhan. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan baju Luhan dan tak mau melihat kearahnya. Setiap ia mengintip dan menangkap sorot mata elang sang ayah ia pasti akan menutupi wajahnya lagi dan tak mau melihat kearah Sehun.

"Baiklah, aku akan kekantor sekarang." Baru akan berdiri, untuk keluar rumah. Sebuah tangan langsung mengaitkan lengan Sehun dengan lengannya. Irene tersenyum manis melihat raut wajah Sehun yang terkejut. "Aku antar sampai pintu ya?" Sehunpun mengangguk setuju, mereka akhirnya berjalan berdampingan keluar kamar meninggalkan luka hati yang begitu mendalam bagi Luhan.

Luhan hanya dapat menahan sedihnya Sehun yang berubah begitu drastis setelah kehadiran Irene di rumah mereka. Sehun bahkan tidak menciumnya lagi dan begitu pula pada anak-anak.

"Appa popo!"

Dan tiba-tiba saja Ziyu yang berada dikursi langsung berlari mengejar Sehun. dan dari perkataannya tadi, bisa dilihat bahwa ia tengah meminta cium dari sang ayah. Luhan langsung gelagapan melihat tingkah laku Ziyu dan hanya bisa tetap duduk di kursi dan melihat kegiatan Ziyu dan Sehun tak jauh dari dapur.

"Anak appa minta popo hmm?" Sehun mensejajarkan tubuh tegapnya dengan sang anak, ia memeluk Ziyu dan sedikit memberi kelonggaran pada tubuh mereka.

"Nde appa, cium." Ucap Ziyu dengan logat khas bayinya. Dan dengan gemas Sehun mencium kedua pipi Ziyu dan bergantian mengecup pelan bibir Ziyu. "Sudah"

Akhirnya Ziyu dan Sehun mengakhiri kegiatan mereka dan Sehun pun berdiri hendak meninggalkan Ziyu. Tapi, Ziyu masih mengikuti Sehun dan Irene yang berjalan didepannya. Ia menarik pelan celana Irene dari belakang. Sontak Irene menolehkan kepalanya melihat siapa yang menarik-narik celananya.

"Tante, jangan. Jangan."

Irene dan Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, mereka hanya saling menatap sebentar dan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Ziyu. "Maksud Ziyu apa?" sekarang gentian Irene bertanya pada Ziyu.

"Jangan! Jangan!" Ziyu terus berteriak keras dan menarik-narik celana Irene. Irene masih tak mengerti, ia hanya melongo mendengar teriakan Ziyu.

"Sudahlah Irene. biarkan saja, aku akan pergi langsung. Kau tak usah mengantar. Ziyu, jangan nakal oke?" Sehun segera berjalan cepat menuju pintu utama rumah mereka. meninggalkan Ziyu dan Irene di ruang tengah.

"Hihihihi" Suara gelak tawa terdengar dari bibir Ziyu. Ia terlihat sangat senang dan pergi meninggalkan Irene yang kesal karena ia gagal mendekati Sehun dan berusaha mengambil perhatiannya.

"Jangan tertawa!" Irene dengan perasaan kesalnya langsung pergi meninggalkan Ziyu sendiri. Sedangkan Ziyu dengan senangnya langsung berlari menghampiri ibunya dan kakaknya didapur.

"Apa yang Ziyu lakukan?" Tanya Luhan instens pada Ziyu karena tadi ia melihat Irene yang terlihat marah dan kesal pada Ziyu.

Ziyu hanya terseyum polos menanggapi pertanyaan Luhan. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ya sudah, lanjutkan sarapanmu. Eomma mau membersihkan tempat mainanmu itu."

.

.

.

.

.

W

O

A

I

N

I

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ditempat inilah sekarang Byun Baekhyun berada. Ia baru saja mengajar disekolah khusus menyanyi. Ia baru saja akan pulang, tapi keputusannya itu ia urungkan ketika ia melihat seorang pria manis sedang berjalan sendirian melewati depan gedung sekolah tempat ia berada sekarang. Senyum merekah dibibir Baekhyun. Pria berusia 26 tahun itu berlari pelan mengejar pria manis yang telah berjalan agak jauh dari depan gerbang.

"Yak Luhan!"

Pria yang dipanggil Luhan itu menoleh ke sumber suara yang menyebutkan namanya. Luhan tersenyum tipis melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. "Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun, pria itu mendekati Luhan dan memeluknya erat. Dan semakin lama semakin erat pula pelukannya. "Yak Byun Baekhyun kau bisa membunuhku tau!"

"Hhehe.. mianhae. Ngomong-ngmong kau mau kemana hyung?"

"Aku akan pulang. Baru saja membeli camilan untuk Ziyu dan Haowen." ucap Luhan sambil memperlihatkan barang belanjaannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk paham.

"Aku merindukan mereka berdua. Kapan-kapan aku ingin kerumahmu Lu, bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Bahkan sekarangpun boleh."

"Ani, besok saja. aku ada urusan penting. Oh ya, kau sudah bertemu dengan Chanyeol?"

"Sudah kemarin waktu belanja. Kami bertemu tanpa kesengajaan. Kau tau, aku benar-benar terkejut."

"Aku terkejut juga waktu menemuinya kemarin. Kau tau, dia benar-benar tampan." Ucap Baekhyun dengan malu-malu dan pipinya juga memerah padam.

Luhan tertawa mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. Ia menepuk pelan pundak Baekhyun. "Jika suka katakan padanya. Aku rasa kalian memiliki perasaan yang sama."

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu bertambah malu. "Aku tak mungkin mengungkapkannya."

"Yakinlah. Dia juga pasti menyukaimu. Chanyeol pasti.."

Ucapan Luhan terpotong begitu saja ketika ia melihat seorang pria bertubuh tinggi besar berada dibelakang Baekhyun. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan ternyum lima jari.

"Pasti apa hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun heran. Tapi dengan cepat Luhan menunjuk-nunjuk arah belakang Baekhyun dengan dagunya. Baekhyun reflek langsung menoleh dan terkejut ternyata itu adalah Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol!? Kau sudah lama disitu?" Tnya Baekhyun heboh. Ia malu sekali Chanyeol ternyata ada dibelakangnya. "Aku sudah lama Baek." Ucap Chanyeol pasti.

Baekhyun menunduk malu lagi. ingin sekali ia melemparkan tubuhnya ke sungai dan menenggelamkan wajahnya Luhan yang hanya tertawa pelan tapi terlihat seperti mengejeknya.

"Luhan, kau mau kemana?" Chanyeol pun balik bertanya pada Luhan.

"Aku baru saja belanja. Dan aku harus cepat-cepat pulang. Aku duluan nde?"

Tanpa ragu-ragu Luhan berlari cepat seperti seorang pelari maraton. Bahkan ia seperti lupa umur dan lupa jika ia sudah beranak dua. Tapi lihatlah, ia berlari seperti anak umur 5 tahun.

"Luhan Hyung sangat lucu ya."

Chanyeol melihat kerah Baekhyun yang masih terdiam. Ia tersenyum tipis dan merangkul pundak Baekhyun. "Aku bisa jelaskan Chan.."

"Ssstt… tak perlu. Kau tau, aku juga menyukaimu Baek. Sangat menyayangimu. Dan sangat mencintaimu."

"Mwo?"

"Itulah alasan sebenarnya aku pulang ke Korea Baek."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tuan, hari ini direktur dari perusahaan Lee sudah datang. Dan beliau sudah beraada diruang rapat."

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana."

Perbincangan singkat itu segera kusudahi dan segera aku menjalankan tugasku sebagai direktur diperusahaan yang Appa wariskan padaku. Dan hari ini, aku baru saja akan meeting dengan direktur Lee yang akan bekerjasama dengan perusahaan kami. Ini adalah waktu yang tepat untukku menambah pundi-pundi uang untuk perusahaan, bukannya aku bermata duitan, tapi ini juga untuk menghidupi istri dan anakku. Aku ingin mereka serba tercukupi dan bahagia. Itulah tujuan hidupku saat ini, membahagiakan mereka.

Sudah 6 tahun ini pernikahan kami, aku dan Luhan. Walaupun kadang-kadang kami bertengkar hebat tapi tak sampai membuat salah satu dari kami pergi dari rumah. Mungkin, pertengkaran paling hebat adalah saat Irene pertama tinggal dirumah. oh, ngomong-ngomong soal Irene, aku belum berbincang-bincang dengannya soal kedatangannya kerumah. Sesungguhnya aku juga tak keberatan dengan kedatangannya. Menurutku ini akan sangat menyenangkan, tapi karena hubungan Luhan dan Irene yang tidak bisa akur jadi membuatku sedih.

Ya, aku harus dapat membuat mereka dapat akur. Sahabat dan istriku harus akur kan? Mereka tidak boleh saling membenci.

Ya.

Sehun POV End

.

.

.

.

.

Di rumah kediaman keluarga Oh

Irene, wanita itu sekarang sedang duduk disofa sambil mengotak-atik ponsel pintarnya. Ia bahkan seperti seorang pemilik rumah ini. Luhan, sang tuan rumah sekarang sedang menyapu diruang tengah dan kebetulan Irene sedang berada disana. Duduk santai sambil tertawa renyah melihat ponselnya.

Luhan mulai mendekati Irene dan menyenggol kaki Irene yang bergoyang-goyang keudara tak jelas.

"Wae?!" Irene merasa tak terima Luhan menyenggol kakinya hingga kakinya terhempas kelantai.

"Pergilah, aku ingin menyapu tempat ini." Ucap Luhan dengan ketus.

"Kau mengusirku? Ya! Luhan, aku adalah tamu dan tamu adalah raja. Setidaknya perlakukan aku dengan baik!"

"Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana? Yang benar adalah pembeli adalah raja."

"Eh, itu sama saja tau!"

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas mendengar jawaban terakhir Irene. iapun kembali menatap tajam Irene. ia menarik tangan Irene dan membuat sang pemilik tangan menjerit kesal dan menghempaskan tangan Luhan.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Aku jijik padamu! Penggoda lelaki! Dasar namja murahan!" Irene mulai emosi pada Luhan. Ia menghina Luhan sekenanya dan membuat Luhan tak kalah marah saat itu.

"Murahan? Apa kau tak punya cermin? Siapa yang murahan disini? Siapa yang kau sebut penggoda lelaki itu? bukankah itu adalah ciri-ciri wanita sepertimu eoh!? Penggoda suami orang."

"Apa kau bilang!? Luhan, aku dan Sehun saling mencintai dulu dan.."

"ITU DULU KAN!? DAN SEKARANG DIA MENCINTAIKU! INGAT ITU!"

"Jangan sok tau Luhan. Apa buktinya dia mencintaimu? Aku berani taruhan jika ia menikahimu karena ia dipaksa orangtuanya untuk menikah setelah aku meninggalkannya. Dan sebenarnya ia masih mencintaiku."

"Oh, jadi kau meninggalkannya dan sekarang kembali pada Sehun? benar-benar murahan kau Irene."

Irene menatap Luhan tajam. Kuku tangannya mulai memutih karena genggaman eratnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan diri untuk tak memukul Luhan saat ini.

"Luhan, aku akan merebutnya kembali. Aku berani sumpah akan menghancurkanmu. Dan aku akan membuktikan padamu, bahwa Sehun masih mencintaiku." Irene berkata dengan amat lirih, tapi Luhan masih bisa mendengarkannya.

Dan Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, ia berusaha menahan amarahnya. Ia menatap Irene dalam dan langsung pergi meninggalkan wanita itu sendiri.

"Kau akan hancur Luhan."

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Ziyu dan Haowen sedang bermain di halaman depan. Mereka tengah bermain mobil-mobilan bersama. Ziyu yang menaiki mobil mainan itu dan sang kakak Haowen yang mendorongnya. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia dan sesekali Ziyu terlihat akan jatuh dari mobilnya, tapi dengan sigap Haowen langsung menahannya dan akhirnya mereka akan tertawa lagi.

Berbeda dengan sang ibu dari si Ziyu dan Haowen. Suasana hatinya benar-benar memburuk dan ingin sekali ia melampiaskannya dengan memukul kaca-kaca dirumah mereka. sekarang Luhan sedang berada dikursi taman. Ia menatap sendu anak-anaknya yang sejak tadi tengah bermain dengan gembira tanpa dirinya.

Sesungguhnya, hal yang membuatnya seperti ini adalah perkataan Irene tadi siang. Kata-kata it uterus terngiang di pikirannya. Ia takut. Sangat takut Sehun akan berpaling pada Irene dan meninggalkannya bersama anak-anak. Tidak. ia harus percaya pada Sehun. Sehun mencintainya dan sebaliknya pun begitu. Ia mencintai Sehun.

"Eomma! Itu appa pulang" Luhan menoleh melihat Ziyu yang turun dari mobil-mobilannya dan berlari kearah Sehun yang baru pulang dari kantor. Luhan ikut tersenyum senang, iapun berlari kecil menghampiri Sehun yang menggendong Ziyu.

"Sehunah"

'Bruuk'

Tanpa aba-aba dan tanpa diduga, Luhan memeluk Sehun dengan erat dan sangat-sangat erat. Tak seperti biasanya yang hanya memeluk sebentar atau bahkan tidak memeluk hanya sekedar bertanya 'sudah pulang? Mau ku ambilkan apa?'

Ini berbeda. Luhan lain dari sebelumnya. Sehun menjadi heran, ia memincingkan matanya. "kenapa, Lu?"

"Aku merindukanmu Sehun." Luhan masih setia memeluk Sehun dan mencuri ciuman dipipi wajah tampan seorang Oh Sehun.

"jangan menggodaku oke? Nanti malam saja sayang." Sehun balas memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menggendong Ziyu.

Oh, aku hampir lupa. Kita melukapan Haowen? Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Mengapa ia tak ikut dalam acara saling memeluk itu. oh ya, Haowen sedang marah pada Sehun. jika sudah begini, pasti sulit untuk membujuknya, pikir Sehun.

Dengan hati-hati Sehun menurunkan gendongan Ziyu dan melepas rangkulan tangannya pada Luhan. Ia menghampiri sang anak yang menunduk sedih disamping mobil-mobilannya. Sehun berusaha mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh sang anak sulung. "Haowen."

Haowen mendongakkan matanya ketika ia merasa ada seorang yang berada didepan wajahnya dan memanggil namanya. Itu appa.

Haowen dengan wajah polosnya hanya menatap Sehun datar. Ia tidak terlihat marah, sedih, ataupun senang. Karena dalam keadaan apapun Haowen akan menunjukkan ekspresi wajah yang sama. Mirip seperti Sehun.

"Appa minta maaf pada Haowen ya? Appa jahat pada Hao. Appa minta maaf nde?" dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat sedih dan menyesal, Sehun berusaha untuk meminta maaf pada Haowen dengan sepenuh hati. Tapi, yang ia harapkan Haowen akan memaafkannya, ia malah menghindar darinya dan berlari menuju rumah tanpa meninggalkan sepatah katapun. Ya, Haowen memang susah untuk dirayu jika sudah marah besar.

"Huhh.." Sehun menarik nafas panjang, ia harus bersabar menghadapi Haowen. Lagi pula memang ini salahnya yang membuat Haowen marah dan tak mau bicara dengannya.

'Puk'

Sehun berdiri langsung ketika ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya yang ia yakin pasti Luhan.

"Oppa, kau sudah pulang ya?"

Itu Irene.

"Nde, Oppa sudah pulang." Ucap Sehun sederhana sambil tersenyum tipis. Walaupun dengan wajah lelah seperti ini, Sehun masih terlihat tampan.

"Apa Oppa lelah? Apa Oppa lapar? Aku sudah membuatkan spaghetti yang enak untukmu." Ucap Irene dengan senyum nakalnya. Tak lupa tangannya yang sejak tadi terus bergelayut manja dilengan kekar Sehun.

"Oh, aku tertarik. Ayo makan." Ajak Sehun pada Irene untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

Dan kembali..

Sehun menambahkan goresan luka hati Luhan yang belum sembuh sepenuhnya. Luka yang semakin lama semakin membesar dan sakit untuk diingat.

Ia takut Sehun akan pergi. Ia takut Sehun berpaling. Ia takut Sehun berkhianat.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menepis semua pikiran jelek pada suaminya. Ia harus percaya.

.

.

.

Sehun sedang asyik menonton TV bersama Ziyu dan Irene. sedangkan Haowen dan Luhan sedang didapur membuat susu dan kopi untuk mereka semua minum. Sejak tadi Haowen terus menempel pada Luhan dan tak mau lepas darinya. Luhan memaklumi itu. Sehun dan Haowen memang belum baikan. Dan mungkin prosesnya akan lama untuk memperbaiki hubungan antara ayah dan anak ini.

"JJa Haowen. Kita keruang tengah."

Luhan dan Haowen beriringan menuju ke ruang TV. Luhan dengan nampannya membawa kopi dan susu untuk mereka semua minum, termasuk Irene. untung Luhan masih memiliki hati, jika tidak, mungkin ia akan memasukkan minuman beracun diminuman Irene.

"Ini minumannya. Masih panas ya."

"Yeayy! Susu! Eomma! Susu!" Ziyu dengan sigap meloncat kearah Luhan dan mengambil botol susu khusus untuk Ziyu. "Tidak panas eomma." Ucap Ziyu imut sambil meminum susu dibotol.

"Punya Ziyu memang tidak panas." Jawab Luhan menimpali.

"Gomawo Luhan"

Luhan melirik Irene sebentar dan tersenym kecut, "nde"

"Akhhh!" Mereka diruang TV terkejut bukan main melihat Irene memuncratkan kopinya dan menjatuhkan cangkir itu ke lantai dan untung tidak pecah. Karena tertahan oleh karpet dibawah.

"Panas." Irene terus menjulurkan lidahnya keluar dan mengipas-ngipaskan tangannnya dimulutnya sendiri.

Sehun yang kasihan pada Irene segera mengambil tissue dan memberikannya pada Irene. irenepun meraihnya dan mengelap mulutnya dengan tissue.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau minumannya panas." Dengan santai Luhan menanggapi ulah Irene yang menurutnya konyol. Dalam hati ia sangat senang dan menertawai Irene yang kepanasan karena kopinya.

"Dasar tante bodoh."

Semua tatapan tajam mengarah pada Haowen yang baru saja mengatai Irene 'bodoh'.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu Haowen?" Sehun tidak suka dengan ucapan Haowen barusan. Ia tau kata-kata itu untuk mengejek Irene.

"memangnya tidak boleh?" Haowen kembali menantang sang ayah. Sungguh, sekarang Haowen benar-benar berani melawan Sehun.

"Oh Haowen, minta maaf. Dan jangan ulangi kata-kata kotor itu." dengan mata elang yang tajam, Sehun menyuruh Haowen untuk meminta maaf pada Irene.

"Itu tidak kotor."

Irene mendelik tajam menatap Haowen. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Oh Haowen. Pergi kekamar sekarang." Final. Sehun yang pusing menghadapi Haowen yang makin hari makin menjadi itu menyuruh Haowen untuk kekamar. "Jangan keluar kamar sampai besok pagi. Mengerti?"

Haowen melongo mendapati perintah sang appa. Tapi, ia berusaha menyembunyikan raut wajah kagetnya dan segera berlari menuju kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamar dengan amat keras.

"Sehunah, apa-apaan kau ini!?" Luhan tidak terima dengan hukuman Sehun untuk Haowen. Ia berusaha membela Haowen tapi..

"Luhan, jangan mambantah dan sebaiknya kau nasehati baik-baik Haowen. Jangan membelanya. Ia akan menjadi anak yang manja dan sulit untuk diatur seperti sekarang!"

"Kau menyuruhku? Kenapa kau tak melakukannya sendiri? Bukankah kau ayahnya? Kau juga orangtunnya kan?"

"Tidak usah banyak bicara Lu. Urusi saja Haowen _dengan baik"_ Sehun menekankan kata 'dengan baik' pada kalimatnya. Ia menyindir Luhan yang menurutnya tak bisa menjaga Haowen.

"Jadi menutmu selama ini aku menjaga Haowen dengan buruk eoh?" Luhan mulai marah sekarang. Ia menatap kesal kearah Sehun.

Luhan pun beranjak berdiri dari sofa. "terimakasih nasehatnya. Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik."

Dan akhirnya Luhan pergi meninggalkan Sehun, Irene, dan Ziyu. Dan sepertinya Luhan masuk kekamar milik Haowen yang sepertinya tidak terkunci.

Sehun mengurut dahinya yang tiba-tiba merasa pusing. Pusing karena banyak memikirkan Luhan dan Haowen. Keluarga mereka. Akhir-akhir ini mereka selalu bertengkar seperti ini.

"Oppa, jangan marah nde. Lebih baik oppa minta maaf pada Haowen. Kasihan dia, dia kan masih kecil. Dan jangan kasar pada Luhan."

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Irene yang tersenyum manis padanya. Ia balas tersenyum. "Gomawo Irene. aku akan meminta maaf pada mereka."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC!

Gimana nih? Masih kurang greget? Mianhae!

Oh ya, lama tak berjumpa ching. Gua mau curcol bentar. Jadi kenapa gua ga update kira-kira 1 bulan ini? Itu karena gua diblok sama T*lkomsel. Jadi Yoora ga bisa buka FFN huwee… sedih bgt. Dan Yoora harus update pakek wifi baru bisa. kalo pakek modem ga bisa. mianhae ya? Mianhae… jujur aja Yoora ga mau bikin kalian kecewa. Mianhae….

Ini juga udah agak panjang kan? :')

Sekali lagi maaf kalo kalian nunggu lama. Ato malah kalian uda lupa sama ff ini? Maaf juga ga bisa bales satu-satu.

Review ya chingu! Thanks yang udah review, follow, dan favorite'in ff gaje ini.

.

.

Salam HHHS


	7. Chapter 7

Disebuah kamar dengan berbagai aksesoris bertemakan 'Spiderman'. Haowen, Oh Haowen, tengah menangis dikamar. Luhan yang sedang bersama Haowen tengah memeluk sang anak yang tak mau berhenti menangis. Sudah sekitar 1 jam Luhan berusaha menenangkan sang anak tapi Haowen masih menangis dan terus menyembunyikan wajahnya didada sang ibu.

"Hiks hiks.."

Isak tangis Haowen terus terdengar bahkan sampai diluar kamar. "Hao, sudah jangan menangis lagi. eomma sedih kalo Haowen menangis."

Haowen menghentikan sejenak tangisannya, ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan dan menatap eommanya dalam. Anak laki-laki itu lalu menggenggam kedua tangan eommanya dan mengelus kedua tangan Luhan walau telapak tangan mungilny tak bisa sepenuhnya memegang kedua tangan Luhan.

"Eomma, Hao sudah tak mengangis lagi. Haowen tak ingin membuat eomma sedih."

Luhan tersenyum lirih mendengar ucapan manis sang anak. Ia begitu bangga pada anaknya yang dapat mengerti keadaanya, Haowen memang anak yang baik. Ia tidak nakal, hanya saja ia adalah anak 5 tahun yang terlalu jujur dan polos. Ia anak yang pintar.

..

..

Sehun, Irene, dan Ziyu yang tadinya menonton TV di ruang tengah langsung menyudahi acara santai mereka. sejak Haowen dan Luhan pergi kekamar, Sehun memutuskan untuk mereka kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

Niat awal Sehun untuk memperbaiki hubungan sang istri dengan sahabatnya hilang sudah. Ia menyesali perbuatannya dan berniat meminta maaf pada Haowen dan Luhan. Ia baru akan berjalan menuju kamar Haowen.

Tapi, apa jadinya jika Ziyu malah mengomel minta dibuatkan bubur. Ia bilang jika dirinya masih lapar dan dengan aegyo handalannya, ia berhasil membujuk sang ayah membuatkan bubur.

"Appa jangan lama." Celoteh Ziyu yang sejak tadi bosan menunggu di meja makannya. Irene yang tadinya juga ingin kekamar langsung mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih menemani Sehun dan Ziyu didapur.

Saat ini posisi Irene sedang duduk disamping Ziyu dan ia berusaha mengobrol dengan anak bungsu Hunhan.

"Berapa usia Ziyu hmm?"

Dengan manisnya Ziyu menjawab "Tiga tahun. Kalau tante?"

Yes!

Dalam hati Irene merasa senang dengan jawaban Ziyu. Ia berhasil mengambil hati Ziyu dan membuat sang ayah yang sedang membuatkan bubur terkekeh geli.

"Umur tante 25 tahun. Ngomong-ngomong Ziyu, lebih baik Ziyu memanggil tante, 'noona' saja. arraseo?"

Ziyu terlihat menimang-nimang usulan Irene dengan pose yang imut. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya dibibir dan matanya berputar keatas.

"Baiklah noona!"

Irene kembali tersenyum, ia mengelus-elus rambut Ziyu dengan sayang dan mencium puncak kepala Ziyu. Ziyu yang dicium itu tertawa geli dan menatap wajah Irene.

"ehemm.."

Terdengar suara dehaman dari Sehun. dengan sebuah mangkuk berisi bubur instans milik Ziyu ia berjalan kearah Ziyu dan Irene dan duduk disalah satu kursi kosong disana.

"Jja Ziyu, ayo makan."

Ziyu dengan lahap menyantap makanannya dan langsung diam saat berada didepan makanan. Lagi, Irene tertawa. Ia kembali mengelus rambut Ziyu.

"Ziyu benar-benar manis ya Oppa."

"Tentu, kan dia anakku."

"Dasar, percaya diri sekali Oppa. Ziyu ini manis karena Luhan. Dia manis dan cantik menurun pada anaknya dan itu Ziyu."

"Benarkah? Bukankah aku ini juga manis?"

"Kau tampan. Bukan manis."

Sehun tertawa puas mendengar pernyataan Irene. ia merangkul erat tubuh Irene dengan lengan kirinya. Dan Sehun juga sempat menyentil pelan hidung Irene.

"Ku tarik ucapanku tadi. Kau tidak tampan!"

"Jangan berbohong."

"Aku jujur."

Irene dan Sehun , mereka larut dalam canda dan tawa. Dan tiba-tiba Sehun teringat sesuatu.

"Irene, aku ingin bertanya padamu soal kedatanganmu kemari."

"Bertanya? Kenapa?" Irene terlihat bingung dengan pernyataan Sehun, ia mngernyitkan dahinya.

"Kenapa kau kesini? Ceritakan masalahmu."

"Apa kau keberatan?" Irene sekarang malah balik bertanya pada Sehun. dengan wajah dibuat seperti orang sedih ia berhasil membuat Sehun gelagapan.

"Ani, aku tidak keberatan! Justru aku senang." Sehun yang takut Irene salah sangka langsung menyangkal perkataan Irene. jujur saja ia senang dengan kedatangan Irene.

"Kau tau, eomma pergi keluar negri dan meninggalkan ku sendiri. Aku jadi takut untuk tinggal sendiri. Aku kan baru saja di Korea, tapi dia malah pergi. Huh, aku benar-benar kesal."

Irene mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, ia juga menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada dan memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Hmm.. aku paham."

"Tak apa kan aku tinggal Oppa? Sampai Eomma kembali."

"Tentu boleh saja."

"Gomawo Oppa."

'greppp'

Irene dengan cepat langsung memeluk tubuh Sehun erat. Sehun juga balas memeluk Irene. mereka saling tersenyum dan setelah beberapa setik akhirnya Sehun dan Irene melepas pelukan mereka.

"Appa, selesai! Ziyu mengantuk."

..

..

Pagi hari yang cerah di Seoul. Pria bernama Byun Baekhyun itu bangun dari tidur lelapnya. Ia melirik jam dinding dikamarnya. 'jam 6' Dengan santainya Baekhyun kembali tertidur walau tak berniat kembali mengarungi waktu mimpinya. Yang ia lakukan hanya tersenyum-senyum seperti orang gila.

Ia mengambil handphone di atas meja kecil samping kasurnya dan mengecek ada pesan masuk atau tidak. dan, taraaaa… ada 2 pesan masuk melalui SMS. Ia membuka sms itu, dan ternyata kedua SMS dari Chanyeol.

 _From : My Chanie_

' _Bagaimana pagimu sayang? Mimpi indah?"_

Dan pesan kedua

 _From : My Chanie_

' _Jangan lupa sarapan'_

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan bangkit dari tidurnya, ia tak menyangka Chanyeol se perhatian ini padanya. Ia sangat senang memiliki pacar baik seperti Chanyeol.

Tunggu? Pacar?

Ya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah berpacaran sejak kemarin. Sangat cepat? Dan sangat tidak terduga. Mereka memang saling menyukai sejak dulu, dan akhirnya Chanyeol menembak Baekhyun.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama Baekhyun membalas pesan Chanyeol.

 _To : My Chanie_

' _Sangat indah sayang. Aku memimpuikanmu tadi malam. Aku tidak akan lupa untuk sarapan. Channie juga jangan lupa sarapan ya?'_

Send

Setelah terkirim, kembali Bakehyun tersenyum girang dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya kekasur. Ia mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin saat Chanyeol menembaknya.

 _Flashback On_

" _Baekhyun, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"_

 _Dengan sebuah cincin perak bertuliskan "C &B" Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun untuk menjadi kekasihnya._

 _Dan Baekhyun tanpa ragu menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan mengangguk malu._

 _Benar-benar singkat waktu itu, tapi begitu terkesan untuk Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun._

 _Flashback Off_

..

..

Ya, seperti biasa, pagi dirumah keluarga Hunhan diawali dengan sarapan yang tak ada seorangpun yang absen disana. Semuanya lngkap termasuk Irene. hanya suara dentingan sendok dan sumpit yang beradu dengan piring yang terdengar disana.

"Hari ini aku akan berangkat agak siang."

Sehun berkata sambil masih menyantap makanannya. Dan karena merasa taka da yang merespon, ia mengangkat kepalanya melihat kearah orang-orang yang berada diruang makan.

"Luhan, aku ingin bicara nanti."

Luhan yang mendengar instruksi dari Sehun hanya berdehem pelan. Ia masih tak ingin melihat wajah Sehun. bisa-bisa nafsu makannya hilang melihat wajah menyebalkan Sehun.'berlebihan memang

..

..

"Ada apa?"

Luhan berucap sangat lirih didepan Sehun sekarang. Mereka sedang berada dikamar dan mengunci pintu dari dalam. Luhan masih tak mau melihat kearah Sehun. ia hanya menunduk dan meremas ujung kaosnya sampai kusut tak berbentuk.

Sehun mendekati Luhan yang duduk ditepi kasur dan mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Luhan dan sedikit memberi celah pada jarak mereka. Hatinya berdebar kencang dan ragu-ragu untuk memulai pembicaraan pada Luhan.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya merasa gugup. Ia sedikit melirik Sehun dan mata mereka akhirnya bertemu dan setelah 3 detik saling menatap, Luhan melepas kontak mata mereka.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Luhan langsung karena yang ia dapati, Sehun hanya diam dan terlihat ragu-ragu memulainya.

'Huh sehun payah'

"Tentang kita. Maaf untuk tadi malam. Ak..."

"Berhentilah untuk meminta maaf Sehun. Kau tidak salah, aku yang salah." Luhan langsung memotong pembicaraan Sehun dan matanya mulai berair. Entah dorongan dari mana, ia ingin menangis keras sekarang. "Aku minta maaf."

"Kau tak salah. aku! Akulah yang salah."

"Hiks.. hiks.."

Luhan kembali menangis, air matanya jatuh membentuk aliran anak sungai kecil dipipi mulusnya. Sedih rasanya mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Sedih mereka sering bertengkar akhir-akhir ini. Karena wanita itu, ya, Luhan mengumpat dalam hati. Ingin rasanya ia mencekik leher wanita itu sekarang. Kemarahan pada wanita itu kembali muncul sekarang. Andaikan hanya ada dirinya dan Irene dikamar ini, ia tak segan-segan mengajaknya bergulat.

Luhan jahat?

Ya, untuk kebaikan rumah tangga mereka, apapun akan Luhan lakukan. Ia tak ingin menjadi lelaki lemah sekarang. Ia ingin dilihat sebagai seorang istri yang kuat. Jika ia harus kehilangan nyawa untuk keluarga mereka, untuk kebaikan anak-anaknya terumata, Luhan rela mati.

Tapi, bukankah apa yang tengah kita lihat selama ini Luhan adalah lelaki yang kuat? Ia banyak menerima cemooh dari masyarakat karena ia Gay, tapi dengan sabar ia berusaha tersenyum menanggapi komentar miring tentang dirinya. Ia juga hebat dalam mengurus Ziyu dan Haowen menjadi anak yang pandai dan pintar. Dengan kesabaran yang luar biasa selama ini, Luhan dapat dinilai sebagai pria sejati kan? Walau dia bukanlah seme, tapi Luhan adalah pria yang kuat.

Entah untuk beberapa hari ini saja, ia terlihat begitu lemah. Lemah tak berdaya.

"Aku takut. Aku takut.."

Sehun yang merasa iba pada sang istri langsung memeluk tubuhnya erat. Hatinya sakit jika harus melihat Luhan menangis. Ia begitu bodoh dapat membuat malaikat manisnya menangis dan sedih. Ia benci pada dirinya sendiri.

"Takut apa? aku disampingmu Lu. Jangan takut." Dengan perlahan Sehun mengelus-elus rambut Luhan dengan sayang. Ia mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan dan kenyamanan pada rusa mungilnya.

"Jangan jatuh cinta pada Irene." Luhan berkata amat sangat lirih. Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum tipis, "Jadi kau cemburu?"

Dengan cepat Luhan mengangguk mantap, silahkan saja jika ada yang menganggap Luhan egois, tak ingin suaminya berdekatan dengan wanita lain, ia hanya ingin keluarganya baik-baik saja.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka saling berpelukan, Luhan sudah menghentikan aksi menangisnya. Ia sudah mulai agak tenang dan berusaha mendorong tubuh Sehun agar melepasnya. Ibu jari Sehun terulur menghapus sisa air mata yang masih berada dipipi dan mata Luhan. Sehun tersenyum tipis, ia mencubit pelan pipi Luhan.

"Jangan muncubit. Berjanjilah Sehun! jangan dekati wanita ataupun pria lain!"

"Nde, aku berjanji rusa kecil."

Akhirnya mereka saling tertawa pelan. Luhan yang wajahnya masih merah terlihat sangat lucu saat tertawa. Ingusnya juga masih ada dihidung membuat hidungnya benar-benar merah. Mirip dengan rusa.

"Teruslah tersenyum rusaku."

"Aku akan tersenyum saat kau berada disampingku."

"Aku akan selalu disampingmu."

"Berjanjilah untuk tak meninggalkanku. Berjanjilah untuk selalu mencintaiku."

"Aku berjanji sayang. Wo Ai Ni."

"Saranghae.."

'Jangan berpaling pada Irene Sehunah, kau harus berjanji'

..

..

Aku sedikit memincingkan mataku saat mendengar isakan Luhan dikamar Sehun Oppa dan Luhan. Si rusa buruk rupa itu. huh, benar-benar menyebalkan. Pasti rusa itu mengatakan yang tidak-tidak pada Sehun. Mengatakan hal buruk tentangku. Oh, aku memang jahat, aku tau itu.

Segera acara mengupingku aku akhiri dan segera berjalan pelan kearah kamar tamu yang sekarang menjadi kamarku. Aku berusaha mencari handphone diatas meja. Dan setelah menemukannya segera aku mencari kontak Kai.

'Kai Tolol'

Tanpa basi-basi lagi akupun menelponnya. Setelah tersambung, aku pun menjatuhkan tubuhku diatas kasur.

'Yoboseyo?'

"Yak Jongin! Ini aku."

'Oh, kau, wae? Ada apa menelpon?'

"Kau tau kan aku sedang berada dirumah Sehun Oppa sekarang. Dan aku ingin kau membantuku."

'Membantu apa?'

"Aku ingin kau membuat rencana menyingkirkan Luhan dari Sehun."

'Oh, itu hal mudah.'

"Kau sudah menemukan caranya?"

'Tentu saja belum bodoh.'

"Kau bilang mudah!?"

'Kalau mudah, memang aku bisa langsung menemukan caranya begitu?'

Aku memutar bola mataku malas. Huh, Kai pasti suka seperti ini. "Ya sudah, pokoknya cari cara!"

Segera ku sudahi panggilan ku dengan Kai dan memencet tombol warna merah.

Tttuuut

Aku menghela nafas berat. Aku menatap layar wallpaper handphoneku. Fotoku dengan Sehun saat masih kecil. Foto itu diambil saat aku dan Sehun tengah bermain salju di depan rumah. Aku merindukan masa-masa ini.

Ku usap wajah Sehun dilayar handphone. Dia tidak berubah banyak. Dulu dia benar-benar tampan, dan sekarang pun masih sama. Sehun yang tampan.

"Saranghae Sehun Oppa. Kembalilah padaku."

..

..

Seorang pria dengan menggunakan jas warna hitam tengah berjalan dengan cepat menuju sebuah rumah mewah yang ternyata adalh rumah Sehun. pria paruh baya itu berjalan dengan angkuhnya dan saat berhenti dipintu utama, ia melepas kaca mata hitamnya.

'Ting tongg'

Pria itu menekan tombol bel disisi pintu. Ia menunggu dan akhirnya pintu pun terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Luhan.

Luhan terperangah kaget melihat siapa yang datang.

"Appa."

Pria yang dipanggil Appa itu tersenyum senang. Ia memeluk tubuh Luhan dan memukul-mukul pelan punggung pria kecil itu. Luhan sedikit tersentak saat pria itu memukul pelan punggungnya dan pelukannya benar-benar erat.

"Dimana Sehun dan cucu-cucuku?"

Pria itu melepaskan rengkuhannya pada tubuh Luhan dan membuat Luhan sedikit lega.

"Sehun sedang dikantor. Dan anak-anak sedang bermain di taman belakang."

Pria yang diketahui adalah ayah dari Oh Sehun atau biasa dipanggil Tuan Oh itu mengangguk paham dan berjalan melewati tubuh Luhan. Luhan pun menutup pintu utama dan mengekor dibelakang Tuan Oh yang sepertinya menuju kehalaman belakang.

"Tidak banyak berubah rumah ini. Aku suka."

Luhan tersenyum tipis mendengar komentar Tuan Oh, "Kami semua menjaga rumah ini dengan baik."

Tuan Oh menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba, dan matanya memincing heran. "Aku seperti mengenali wanita cantik ini."

Wanita cantik? Luhan berpikir sebentar, ia mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. siapa?

Oh, yang dimaksud Tuan Oh ternyata adalah Irene. wanita itu sedang turun dari tangga dengan berbalutkan dress putih selutut dan rambut yang dikucir kuda. Irene yang tadinya memasang wajah datarnya langsung menunjukkan ekspresi gembiranya saat bertemu Tuan Oh.

"Oh, Appa!" Segera Irene beranjak turun menghampiri Tuan Oh yang tersenyum senang melihat Irene, wanita yang ia anggap sebagai putrinya sendiri.

"Appa, aku merindukanmu." Irene memeluk Tuan Oh dengan erat dan Tuan Oh pun membalas pelukan Irene.

Luhan yang melihat kejadian ini hanya dapat tersenyum masam. Ia jadi tau, betapa dekatnya Irene dengan keluarga Oh. Bahkan Irene sendiri memanggil Tuan Oh dengan sebutan 'appa'. Rasa kehilangan kembali menghantuinya.

Tapi Luhan harus percaya pada Sehun. Pria itu berjanji tak akan meninggalkannya dan akan selalu mencintainya. Janji itu sudah terlontarkan dari mulutnya sejak 6 tahun yang lalu. saat mereka melangsungkan acara pernikahan mereka. di altar.

"Luhan?"

"Oh Luhan?"

Luhan kembali tersadar atas lamunannya. Ia menunduk meminta maaf pada Tuan Oh yang sejak tadi memanggilnya. "Luhan, kau sudah kenal Irene kan? Dia adalah teman kecil Sehun dan sudah kuanggap sebagai anakku sendiri. Makanya dia memanggilku appa."

Luhan mengangguk paham, ia kembali tersenyum walau hanya dipaksakan. "Aku mengerti Appa. Kami sudah berteman baik."

Irene tersenyum remeh mendengar ucapan Luhan. 'Aku tak sudi berteman denganmu'.

Tuan Oh tersenyum, ia akhirnya merangkul Irene dan mengajaknya ketaman belakang menemui Ziyu dan Haowen. "Kau kenal cucu –cucuku Irene? mereka sangat lucu."

"Tentu, aku sangat gemas dengan mereka berdua."

Luhan hanya terdiam tak bergerak menatap kepergian Tuan Oh dan Irene. mereka sangat dekat bahkan seperti sepasang kekasih. Saling merangkul dan tertawa bersama.

 _Iri?_

Tentu iya, Irene dengan mudahnya mendapat perhatian dari Tuan Oh. Bahkan mereka tak ada hubungan darah sekalipun, Irene sudah dianggap sebagai anak kandung sendiri. Ia yang sah menjadi istri dari anaknya, atau bisa disebut menantunya bahkan tak pernah seakrab itu.

Luhan mengehela nafas panjang. Ia pun beranjak dari tempatnya sekarang dan memilih melanjutkan pekerjaan membersihkan dapur.

..

..

Dilain tempat, Sehun sedang berjalan menuju kekafe dikantornya. Bersama asisten pribadinya, Kim Taehyung, mereka akan makan siang bersama. "Kim Taehyung, pesankan aku makanan, menunya seperti biasa."

Taehyung mengangguk paham dan menunduk hormat pada Sehun dan berjalan memesankan makanan untuk mereka berdua. Sehun berjalan menuju ke meja paling ujung di kafe itu. dengan gagah Sehun duduk di salah satu kursi. Para pegawai wanita disana berbisik-bisik sambil memandang wajah tampan Sehun.

"Pak Presdir benar-benar tampan."

"Ya, dan juga imut."

"Imut dari mana? Dia itu tampan tau."

"Imut tau!"

Sehun sudah biasa mendengar kalimat-kalimat pujian dari pegawainya. Mereka mengagumi ketampanannya dan tidak sedikit yang selalu bertingkah laku sok perhatian padanya. Tapi, sebagai presdir yang baik, ia tidak akan memarahi bawahannya yang walaupun kadang-kadang menyebalkan itu.

"Presdir, ini makanannya."

"Terimakasih."

Sehun pun menerima piring itu dari Taehyung. Ia pun mempersilahkan Taehyung untuk duduk didepannya. Taehyung menunduk hormat sebelum ia benar-benar duduk didepan Sehun.

Sehun dan Taehyung pun menyantap makanan mereka dengan tenang. Hanya suara sendok dan piring yang saling beradu dan menimbulkan suara yang mengiringi makan siang mereka. Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, ia menghentikan acara makannya. Taehyung yang melihatnya ikut menghentikan acara makannya.

"Ada apa presdir? Apa makanannya kurang enak?"

Sehun menatap wajah Taehyung yang terlihat khawatir. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "aku lupa ada janji makan siang bersama istriku."

Pria berusia 3 tahun lebih muda dari Sehun itu membulatkan bibirnya. "Kalau begitu lebih baik Tuan segera menemui istri anda."

Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Maaf merepotkanmu Taehyung." Sehun pun beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri hendak pergi.

Taehyung ikut berdiri dan memberi salam hormat pada sang atasan. Sehun pun pergi dari kafe dan menyisakan Taehyung di meja pojok sendirian. Taehyung menatap sendu kedua makanan diatas meja. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas dalam pikirannya. "Aku akan mengajak Kookie untuk makan. Yeahh.."

..

..

Disebuah restoran Cina yang bertempatan di samping kantor tempat kerja Sehun. Luhan, pria bermata rusa itu tengah menunggu seseorang selama 30 menit. Beberapa kali ia menggosokkan kedua tangannya mencoba menghangatkan tangannya dari dinginnya angin yang masuk kerestoran.

Restoran yang Luhan datangi memang bukan restoran mewah, melainkan restoran sederhana yang selalu menjadi favoritnya ketika ada waktu luang bersama anak-anak dan suaminya untuk makan diluar. Dan mereka pasti memilih restoran ini untuk mereka kunjungi.

Bukan hanya karena rasa masakan yang enak dan mengingatkannya pada kampung halaman, yang paling berati bagi Luhan adalah restoran ini menjadi tempat kencan pertama Luhan dan Sehun. Seketika itu juga pipi Luhan memerah mengingat masa-masa pacaran dulu.

"Menunggu lama nona manis?"

Sontak tubuh Luhan terkejut mendengar suara pria yang mengejutkannya. Ia menoleh kearah pria itu dan akhirnya tersenyum malu melihat siapa yang mengejutkannya itu.

Oh Sehun

Sehun terkekeh geli melihat wajah Luhan yang seperti kepiting rebus itu. Segera ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dikursi depan Luhan.

"Lihatlah wajahmu. Seperti tomat saja."

Luhan menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. Dan Membuat Sehun kembali tertawa geli. "Jangan ditutupi. Kau tetap manis kok."

Luhan yang mendengarnya sontak langsung menurunkan tangannya. Ia masih menunjukkan wajah malunya. Dan berusaha tersenyum didepan Sehun. "Kenapa lama?"

Sehun mengelus puncak kepala Luhan dan beralih menggenggam erat kedua tangan Luhan mengarahkannya pada wajah Sehun dan meniup kedua tangan Luhan memberi kehangatan pada sang istri yang terlihat menggigil kedinginan didalam Restoran. Luhan memang mengambil tempat duduk didekat cendela yang tak tertutup dan mengakibatkan angin masuk terlalu banyak dan membuat Luhan-nya kedinginan.

"Mianhae. Aku hampir lupa tadi."

Sehun masih meniup-niupkan kedua telapak tangan Luhan. Luhan yang diperlakukan seperti ini kembali tersenyum malu. "Sudah tak dingin lagi."

Mendengar penuturan sang istri yang mengatakan sudah tak merasa kedinginan lagi, Sehun melepas kedua tangan Luhan perlahan.

"Ayo segera dimakan Hun. Sudah hampir membeku makanannya."

"Beku? Bukankah tubuhmu Lu yang membeku karena kedinginan menungguku?" Sehun terkekeh pelan setelah membuat Luhan kembali merona malu. "Hentikan Oh Sehun!"

"Hhahaha"

Tawa Sehun kembali meledak dan membuat Luhan gemas dan mencubit pipi Sehun dengan kencang. "Aw! Sakit tau!"

"Makanya jangan nakal." Sehun mengelus pipinya berpura-pura kesakitan. Luhan tetap tak peduli dengan Sehun. ia memilih diam dan berpura-pura tak tau. Tingkah Luhan membuat Sehun mengerucut bibirnya imut. Hanya dengan Luhan sajalah Sehun dapat seperti ini. Aegyo mautnya yang akan membuat orang-orang pingsan seketika melihat tingkah imut Sehun.

Luhan mengambil sebuah mangkuk kecil dan menuangkan sebuah sup jamur yang berada dimeja. Ia juga mengambilkan satu lagi sup untuk Sehun.

"Dimana anak-anak? Kenapa kau tak mengajak?"

"Mereka sedang bersama Appa. Dia baru kerumah tadi pagi, dan aku tak rela mengajak anak-anak dan meninggalkan appa sendiri dirumah bersama Irene."

Sehun terkejut mendengar ucapan Luhan. Ia menatap tak percaya pada Luhan. "Kau serius?"

"Untuk apa aku bercanda? Memangnya kenapa sih?" Luhan heran melihat ekspresi berlebihan Sehun yang aneh ini. Seharusnya ia senang Appa kembali dan berkunjung kerumah. Tapi Sehun malah tak menunjukkan sikap antusiasnya.

"Tak apa. hanya terkejut."

..

..

Dirumah kediaman Sehun-Luhan, Tuan Oh sedang bermain bersama kedua cucunya. Mereka sedang bermain kereta Thomas and Friends di ruang tengah. Tempat favorit Ziyu dan Haowen bermain. Disana juga ada Irene yang ikut bergabung bersama mereka bertiga.

"Kakek, keretanya jatuh!" Ziyu berseru sambil memainkan kereta kecilnya direl kereta yang sudah disediakan.

Tuan Oh juga ikut menampakkan wajah kagetnya mirip seperti Ziyu. "Keretanya rusak Ziyu-ya!"

Ziyu mengangguk setuju, ia pun berlari mengambil sebuah robot-robotan dan menaruh robot itu disamping kereta yang dia anggap 'rusak'. "Robot akan memperbaikinya. Kakek jangan khawatir."

Tuan Oh tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan manis sang cucu. Ia pun berakting dengan wajah 'lega' karena keretanya sudah tidak rusak karena sudah diperbaiki oleh robot. :

Dan sepertinya hanya Ziyu dan Tuan Oh saja yang bermain. Haowen sejak tadi hanya mengotak-atik rubik milik ibunya dan memutarnya asal. Dengan wajah murung, ia hanya duduk disofa sendiri dan berhadapan dengan Irene yang tengah menunjukkan senyum liciknya.

Haowen yang merasa diperhatikan itu memutar bola matanya. Matanya dengan mata Irene bertemu. Irene masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menyebalkan menurut Haowen. "Jangan melihatku seperti itu!"

'srett'

Semua tatapan mengarah pada Haowen yang diketahui baru saja berteriak kepada Irene. Tuan Oh dan Ziyu menatap heran keduanya. "Ada apa Haowen?" Tuan Oh pun bertanya pada Haowen yang menatap tajam wajah Irene.

"Wanita ini menyebalkan kakek!"

Tuan Oh memincingkan matanya, ia melirik sebentar pada Irene yang hanya berpura-pura tak terjadi Sesuatu pada mereka. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya Appa. Sejak awal Haowen memang membenciku."

Irene berucap dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat sedih. Sedih karena Haowen tak menyukainya. "Haowen, tidak boleh berteriak seperti itu kepada kakak ini ya?"

Haowen mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Ia hanya diam. malas untuk membalas ucapan kakeknya. Kalau dilanjutkan, pasti ujung-ujungnya ia yang disalahkan. ' _Huh.. Anak dan ayah sama saja(Sehun dan Tuan Oh) sama-sama menyebalkan.'_ ucap Haowen dalam hati.

..

..

Malamnya dikeluarga Oh, semua orang tengah berkumpul diruang tamu. Sehun, Tuan Oh, Luhan, Irene, Haowen, dan Ziyu hadir dalam acara berkumpul itu. mereka saling bercerita pengalaman lucu mereka.

Mulai dari Tuan Oh yang bercerita kesehariannya di Jerman dan cerita lucu Ziyu yang terjatuh dari mainan kuda-kudaannya. Mereka terlihat akrab satu sama lain.

"Oh, Appa, ngomong-ngomong kenapa Appa datang kemari?" Sehun bertanya pada sang ayah yang sedang memangku Ziyu yang sedang bermain bola.

Tuan Oh pun menurunkan Ziyu dari pangkuannya, dan mulai bercerita soal kedatangannya kemari. "Langsung saja aku jelaskan, kedatanganku kemari adalah untuk menawarkan mu dan keluarga mu ini untuk berlibur selama 1 Minggu di Jeju. lupakan soal kantor dan cucilah mata dan pikiranmu di Jeju. Kau pasti akan merasa fresh setelah pergi kesana. Bagaimana?"

Sehun melongo sesaat, ia tak percaya. "Appa serius? Lalu siapa yang akan menjaga perusahaan?"

Tuan Oh tersenyum, oops, lebih tepatnya terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan sang anak. "Aku yang akan menjaganya. Tenang saja Oh Sehun." Tuan Oh menepuk pundak sang anak dan memberikan keyakinan pada sang anak agar ia tak khawatir pada keadaan perusahaan jika ia tak ada. Karena selama ini memang ia selalu sibuk hanya untuk mengurusi masalah kantor. Dan kalau saja ia takada dikantor sehari saja, bisa-bisa keadaan kantor jadi kacau.

"Luhan? Bagaimana? Kau setuju kan?" Tanya Tuan Oh pada Luhan yang tadinya juga tak kalah terkejut mendengar ucapan Tuan Oh.

"Aku terserah pada Sehun."

Tuan Oh tersenyum mengerti. Ia gentian menatap sang anak. "Bagaimana Oh Sehun?"

Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk Sehun berpikir dan akhirnya mengangguk setuju. "Aku mau appa. Kapan berangkat?"

"Besok pagi."

Luhan dan Sehun membulatkan matanya. "Cepat sekali."

Irene, wanita itu terlihat bingung ingin mengatakan apa. sejak tadi ia hanya diam tak diajak mengobrol. Mendengar Tuan Oh yang memberikan acara berlibur untuk Sehun dan Luhan membuat ia tersenyum tipis. Ia mulai mendapat rencana. Tidak usah menunggu Kai yang terlalu lama memikirkan cara untuk menyingkirkan Luhan, ia sendiri sudah mendapatkannya.

"Appa, bolehkah Irene ikut?" Irene dengan beraninya menawarkan diri untuk ikut dalam acara berlibur ini.

Luhan mengernyit tak suka. Berani sekali Irene berkata sperti itu. padahal niat awalnya, ia senang bisa jauh dari Irene. tapi, yang ia harapkan malah berbanding terbalik. Irene malah ikut serta dalam acara berlibur ini.

"Tentu boleh. Bersiaplah untuk malam ini. Dan besok berangkat."

Oh, Luhan menggeram dalam hati. Tuan Oh juga dengan seenaknya memperbolehlan Irene ikut. Yah, Luhan tau ini acara yang menyelenggarakan Tuan Oh, tapi jika disuruh memilih, lebih baik ia tinggal dirumah saja daripada berlibur bersama Irene.

Lalu? bagaimana nantinya jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sehun?

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Perasaannya mulai tak enak. Ia takut. Rasa takut kembali menyerangnya.

Sehun dengan sigap langsung berdiri dan menepuk tangannya sekali. "Baiklah, kita bersiap sekarang."

'Yeah. Luhan, bersiaplah.'-Irene

.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah Sehun dan keluarga kecilnya dan Irene berada. Mereka tengah berada disebuah pesawat yang membawa mereka ke Jeju. Dengan nyamannya, Irene duduk disamping Sehun dan memeluk lengan Sehun dengan manja. Sehun yang dipeluk itu juga tak merasa keberatan dengan sikap Irene. ia hanya bersikap santai.

Dan apa kabar dengan hati Luhan?

Tentu saja hati itu sakit. Sakit sekali. Sejak dari rumah Luhan memang merasa ganjal dan terus merasa tak enak hati. ia takut Sehun pergi. Ia takut Sehun jatuh ada pesona Irene.

Luhan, pria kecil itu berusaha tersenyum didepan Sehun yang menatapnya dengan nada khawatir. Khawatir Luhan akan kembali marah dan cemburu.

Irene melirik sebentar pada Luhan yang berada pada kursi disebelah Sehun. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

' _Nikmati rasa sakitmu itu Luhan. Kau akan segera berakhir.'_

 _.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

TBC!

Thanks yang udah pada review. Thanks yang uda mau baca ff abal ini. Makasih bangett.. terharu gua :" sorry, suka update lama. Aku juga ga bisa janji buat fast update. Karena kerjaan aku juga banyak, belajar, bantu ortu, main/?, bukan Cuma bikin ff aja, jadi mohon dimaklumi yah:)


End file.
